Divine
by switchbladesandhairgrease
Summary: When Dally's cousin comes to town, it's an all out race to see who can win her heart. The gang tries everything until they realize bigger isn't always better.
1. Her Arrival

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new story. :) I can tell you that this will be around twenty chapter. (Actually, I think it's twenty-two) I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and when you're done reading, please review! More reviews means I'll update quicker! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders; I just own my character.**

* * *

What was I doing here? I don't belong here. I belonged back in Newark with my parents. Unfortunately, my parents were killed in a plane accident. They had flown out to Reseda visit my aunt Lucille, and on their way back, something happened causing the plane to crash into a field. Like any girl my age, I was devastated. And since I wasn't eighteen, my grandmother was in charge of who I went to live with. She decided I'd be better off with my seventeen year-old cousin, Dallas, than her. He wasn't even old enough to be my guardian, but I didn't complain; Grandmother wouldn't have been happy. I tied my long reddish-brown hair into a ponytail; Tulsa was hotter than I imagined, and it was night. It took only a few minutes, and when I was done, I had mustered up enough courage to approach the door. The stairs leading up were old, and I was a little paranoid that they'd give out under my weight. I was glad there were only three. I sat my suitcase down on the concrete porch and knocked loudly on the door. Seconds later, it swung open; it was like they were expecting me. An older, mean looking man stared down at me.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely. His voice was raspy. It wasn't everyday you saw a sixteen year-old standing on your porch. Still, I cowered away from him.

"I, um, I, I'm here for Dallas," I answered softly. I looked back at the guy; his frown had changed to a slight smile.

"Dally said he was expecting you," the man said. "Come on in, I'll take you to him. By the way, you can call me Buck." I offered him a smile and stepped into the building. My smile was gone as soon as I realized this was a bar. My cousin would live on top of a bar. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Great, this place was probably hell on the weekends.

"My name is Jenna," I shared sweetly. Buck shut the door and pushed past me.

"It's nice to meet you, Jenna," he said. "Follow me." I followed after him. Buck wandered down a semi-long hallway and then stopped in front of a staircase. He leaned against the railing and looked at me. "At the top of these stairs, follow the right hallway, and then his door is the fifth door on the right side." he explained.

"Thanks, Buck," I said. His head jerked in a slight nod, and he wandered off to some other part of the bar. The stairs creaked underneath my weight causing me to cringe. I hated the noise of squeaky stairs, but I figured I'd have to get use to it. I glanced at each picture on the wall. Some were of Hank Williams. How disgusting. But there were a couple of Elvis Presley, and my heart swooned over him. He was my, what you would call, celebrity crush. My mother was even a fan of Elvis, but Dad wasn't too excited about the way he moved his hips. It was inappropriate, as he called it. I didn't care; he made great music, and he was extremely cute. I reached the top of the stairs and turned right like Buck instructed. Several doors were open, so I figured he wasn't doing too hot in the hotel business. I came to the fifth door and stopped. I was a little nervous to see Dallas again. It's been at least ten years. I sat my suitcase on the ground, made a fist and knocked on his door loudly. I didn't intend to be so loud, but I was nervous and not in control of my body. The door swung open to reveal my long lost family member. His dark brown orbs stared into my hazel eyes. He didn't look too pleased.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking me up and down. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one side. "Are you that slut from the other night?" I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips.

"Uh, not exactly," I finally answered. Dallas looked relieved.

"Good because I don't have any money," he said. "So, who are you?"

"I'm your cousin, Jenna. Grandmother decided it would be best if I came to live with you since my parents died and all," I explained. Dallas looked at me as if me being here caused him pain. "What?"

"I'm supposed to take care of you?" I nodded my head. "Hell, I can't take care of a kid . . ."

"I'm sixteen, Dallas. I can take care of myself," I interrupted. Dallas glared at me.

"Besides that, I'm in and out of jail a lot," he finished. My eyes widened in shock. Dallas smirked. "Ain't so innocent anymore, am I?" I shook my head. When we were little, he never caused any trouble, but that was before his mother died. His dad was a real head turner and not in a good way; he was an absolute jerk. "I have good reasoning. Them damn soc deserve it." I looked at him funnily.

"What is a soc?" I asked curiously. Dallas peeked out into the hall and quickly pulled me into the room. He grabbed my bag and literally tossed it into a corner. Thank goodness there weren't any breakables in there. I took a seat on the bed and looked up him.

"Here in Tulsa, there are the greasers and the soc. Greasers are the poorer kids, and the soc, the rich kids, like to jump us for fun. Us greasers always stick together, so we usually out power the soc. With them, it's all for one. Here, you stick together, and you stick up for each other . . ." The whole social class clash amused me. It was funny how seriously they took stupid stuff like this, but I didn't say anything. I didn't know what Dallas would do to me.

"Who's in your gang?" I asked. Curiosity was soaring around my brain. I wanted to know more.

"There's Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy Curtis, they're brothers," he started. My nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Is that their real name?" I asked. Dallas nodded and continued listing the boys in his clan.

"Besides them, there's Two-Bit Matthews, his real name is Keith, but he always has to get his two-bits in. There's Soda's friend, Steve Randle. Them two work down at the DX; they are real good with cars. Lastly, there's Johnny Cade. He's sort of the gang's pet, all of our kid brother. All of us are seventeen except Darry, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony. Lets see . . . I think Darry is 20, Two-Bit is 18, Johnny is 16, and Pony is 14," Dallas finished.

"He's a little brother to P-Ponyboy?" I asked. Dallas nodded and lit a cigarette.

"You'll understand when you meet him. He's small for his age, like you, so don't mention anything to him 'bout it. It bothers him something awful," he explained. Dallas blew out some smoke and looked at me.

"You take my bed for the night. I'll sleep on the floor," he started heading for the door. I was a tad shocked. Dallas stopped at the door and turned to look at me. His cigarette was in between his index and forefinger, and his face held a slight smirk. "I may be a felon, but I know how to treat a lady." Dallas then walked out of his room. I found myself resisting the urge to smile. It was like he had read my mind.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**Oh, if anyone has a better title suggestion, please tell me in a review. I would highly appreciate it, and if your title is chosen, I will give you credit. :)**


	2. Meeting the Gang

**So, I didn't get any reviews on my first chapter, and I was sad, but I understand. The first chapter is a little boring and crappy, but I promise the second chapter is better. So, enjoy chapter two! When you've finished reading this chapter, please review. When I get three reviews (in total) I'll update. review. :) **

* * *

I slipped into a summer dress and some flats before heading back to Dallas's room. Both of us were getting ready to go meet the gang. I was nervous. I was always delighted to meet new people, but I feared they wouldn't like me. I stepped into the room and put my nightgown into my bag.

"Are you ready to go?" Dallas asked. I quickly tied my hair back in a French braid. "You're going to meet a bunch of greasers, you don't have to get dolled up." he whined. I looked at him and frowned.

"I just French braided my hair. I have to look a little presentable," I shared. He only rolled his eyes.

"I ain't never gonna understand you girls," Dallas turned the light off, and we began towards the Curtis residence. We decided to walk since it was a nice day, and Dallas didn't have a car. He lit up another cigarette and held the box out toward me. "You want a weed?"

"No thanks," I replied, shaking my head. Dallas shrugged his shoulders and stuffed the pack back into his jean pocket. "So what happened to your mother and old man?" My throat get right, but I took a deep breath and spit out my story.

"They, uh, went to Reseda to visit Aunt Lucille, and when they were on their way home, the pilot lost control of the plane. It landed in some field, and they were killed instantly." I explained, a tear racing down my cheek. Dallas looked at me, and he looked genuinely concerned.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," he said. I shrugged my shoulders and wiped the stray tear.

"It's fine. I needed someone to tell anyway. It would've bothered me too much to hold it all in," I remarked. Dallas remained silent, and it gave me the perfect opportunity to observe my new town. Most of the buildings downtown were abandoned or had boards covering the windows and door.

"I don't know why Grandma sent you to Tulsa. Newark was so much better than this," Dallas said, interrupting my observation. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"How would you remember Newark? You were only there once, and it was when you were five," Dallas looked at me.

"Trust me, I remember Newark. And trust me, Newark is way better than Tulsa," he said as if it was obvious. Dallas began towards a house, and I assumed it was our desired designation. He hopped up the stairs and barged through the front door. "Hey, I have someone for you all to meet." I heard him announce. Dallas opened the screen door and pulled me through. Several eyes were glued to me, and it looked like the guys were about to fall off their seat, except for the oldest looking man and the kid in almost all denim.

"Dally, who is this?" someone asked. Dallas sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"This is my cousin, Jenna; Jenna, this is . . ." he went on to introduce me to the whole crew. The guys still stared at me like a movie star. Dallas pushed past me and took a seat around Johnny. He slung his arm around him. "Hey, Johnny. You're awful quiet." The kid shrugged his shoulders. Then, Dallas leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Johnny's tan cheeks turned pink, and his ears got red.

"Jenna, come sit by me," Soda called. Nobody made a comment, so I accepted his offer. He immediately slung an arm around me and offered a smirk to the other boys. All of them rolled their eyes, and one of them sighed.

"So, what brings you to good ole Tulsa?" Two-Bit asked. My throat got tight once again, but thankfully, Dallas came to my rescue.

"Glory, Two-Bit," he sighed. "She doesn't want to talk about it." Two-Bit turned to glare at him.

"I didn't know," Two-Bit muttered. He then looked up at me. "Sorry, Jenna." I gave him a small smile.

"It's all right; you didn't know," I replied sweetly. The boys nearly swooned at my voice. I jumped back a little in surprise. Nobody had ever done this to me before; let alone four boys at once.

"So, where are you from?" Pony asked. It looked as if he was fighting for my attention as well.

"Um, I'm from Newark," I answered. Steve looked at me funny.

"If you're from New York, how come you ain't mean like Dally?" Steve answered. I stifled a giggle.

"No, I'm not from New York. I'm from Newark. Newark is in New Jersey," I explained. Steve's cheeked turned red with embarrassment. Then, Two-Bit started laughing loudly.

"Duh, Steve! Even I knew Nework was in New Jersey!" he exclaimed. Soda rolled his eyes, Ponyboy sighed.

"Two-Bit, when you lie, make sure you pronounce the town's name correctly. It's Newark, not Nework," Pony sighed again. Two-Bit looked at Pony; his eyes narrowed.

"I ain't lying Pony, my momma is from Newark," he lied, once again.

"Two-Bit, shut up!" Dallas growled. "You mom ain't from Newark, and you know it!" Two-Bit looked down in sadness.

"All right, maybe she isn't from Newark," he said softly. It was almost in audible, but I still heard him.

"So, what's Newark like?" Steve asked curiously. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's really nice, I think," I replied. Steve smiled too. Heck, everyone smiled. Johnny got up from his seat and headed into his chair. No one seemed to notice though. All the guys seemed to be focused on me. What if something was wrong with him? Finally, Darry stood up and followed him.

"Whatcha starin' at?" Soda asked curiously, removing his arm from my shoulders.

"Oh, nothing," I replied preoccupied. Soda looked at me weirdly but said nothing.

"Are you stayin' with Dally?" Pony asked. I glanced at Dallas and nodded.

"Dally, why you keepin' a pretty girl at Buck's?" Steve asked. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I imagined my whole face was red.

"Shut up, Steve," Dallas shot back. Steve turned and gave me a goofy smile. These boys were interesting but awesome nonetheless.

* * *

**review loves. :)**


	3. She's Mine!

**I decided to post another chapter. For two reasons: 1) I got three reviews, and 2) I'm bored. So, enjoy chapter three! Also, when you've finished reading the chapter, please make sure to review! :) Three reviews for the next chapter!**

* * *

The Curtis house was absolute chaos seconds after Dally and Jenna left. Each boy, with the exception of Johnny and Darry, were on their toes arguing over who got Jenna.

"She's going to be mine!" Soda shouted to Pony as Two-Bit and Steve rolled around on the floor. Darry and Johnny stood in the dining room watching the scene unfold.

"They're absolutely crazy," Darry said with a small chuckle. Johnny nodded in agreement.

"They're going to let a girl get in between 'em," Johnny said. Darry looked down at the smaller boy and frowned.

"How come you're not in there?" he asked curiously. Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "You don't want her like them, do ya?" Johnny shrugged once more. He wasn't sure how he felt about Jenna. Sure, he thought she was pretty. Heck, to him, she was drop dead gorgeous. Obviously she was. If she wasn't, the gang wouldn't be fighting over her like they are. Darry nudge him lightly. Johnny looked at him. Darry was smiling down at him mischievously. "Does Johnny have a little crush?" Johnny's ears and cheeks turned pink again. "Johnny, you should go after her too." He shook his head.

"Nah, they already got her," Johnny answered, referring to his friends. Darry looked at him and frowned.

"You have just as much of a right to her as they do," Darry pressed on. Johnny nodded slightly and gave a small smile. He did, didn't he?

"I dunno, Dar. Why would she wanna go with me when someone like Soda is after her?" Darry shook his head.

"I don't think she's the type to go for looks. She looks like someone who goes for personality," Johnny shrugged once more. Darry placed a firm hand on Johnny's shoulder. "You'll never know if you don't try." He removed his hand and walked off. Johnny continued watching the boys in the living room. Darry was right, but he wasn't about to find out how Jenna chose who she liked.

"She's mine!" Steve shouted loudly. Johnny's head jerked towards him. Two-Bit was underneath Steve with his head pinned to the ground.

"She will never like a man like you!" Two-Bit exclaimed from underneath. Soda and Pony were still in their shouting argument.

"She's too old for you!" Soda screamed. Pony shook his head in response. Johnny chuckled to himself. He never thought he'd see the day where Pony liked girls. Soda was right. He did grow out of it.

"Maybe she's fourteen!" Pony finally said. That last sentence sounded like a cry of desperation. Pony seemed pretty passionate about this girl, and he had just met her. Johnny turned around on his heel and hurried out the back door. He didn't want to see how this was going to end, and he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Was Darry right? Did he fall for Jenna's beauty too? Even if he did, she'd never like him. She'd fall for someone like Soda; he had a nice personality, and he was pretty attractive.

XxXxXxX

Two-Bit fought with all his might and was finally able to overthrow Steve. He caught Steve off guard and slammed him into the couch.

"Dammit, Two-Bit," Steve exclaimed. He leaned forward, so he was sitting on his knees. Two-Bit was staring at him. In a predator and prey fashion. He had never seen Two-Bit so dangerous looking. Suddenly, he launched forward, throwing himself on top of Steve. The both fell into Soda and Pony, and two boys wrestling quickly turned into a four person dog pile. They all began to wrestle around, fighting for Jenna's honor.

"She will be mine!" they all shouted in unison. They all started pulling each others' hair, ruining their perfectly greased heads. Finally, Soda'd had enough. He pulled himself out of the pile and stood up.

"Guys, what are we doing?" he asked. The three remaining boys stopped moving and looked at Soda. One by one, they stood up.

"Maybe we should all ask her out on a date, and she can choose who she wants," Two-Bit laughed. Soda slammed his palm into Two-Bit's stomach.

"Hey, that ain't a bad idea," he said smiling.

"So, whoever has the best date, gets her?" Steve asked. Soda nodded.

"Yes," Each boy smiled. Each of them are determined to have the best date ever.

XxXxXxX

Two-Bit said good-bye to everyone and headed off. He claimed he was going home, but instead, he was heading to Buck's. They all agreed on a specific order they'd go in. Since it was Two-Bit's idea, it was only fair that he got to go out with her first. He knew exactly where he was going to take her. It would be perfect. They would have such an awesome time that he'd be able to ask her to be his girlfriend after the date, and she'd say 'yes' without any hesitation. A couple of socs passed by him, and his hand immediately went to his blade. Thankfully the soc didn't even care that he was present. He removed his hand and happily went on his way.

XxXxXxX

Dallas took the floor for the second night in a row. I stared down at him with a pout. He didn't even seem to notice me.

"Dallas, are you sure you don't want the bed?" he rolled over and laid his hand on his bare chest. He looked at me and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, the floor is so much cooler," he answered. An air conditioner sat in the window. I didn't understand why he didn't just turn it on.

"Why don't you turn on the air conditioner?" I asked him. Dallas rolled over once more to get a good view of it.

"I don't know how to work the damn thing," he answered. I rolled my eyes and walked over to it.

"Dallas . . ." I said staring at the box.

"Yes, Jenna?" he asked.

"It's just a knob. You turn it to low, medium, or high," I replied.

"Oh, crank that puppy up to high then," I rolled my eyes once more and did as he requested. A rush of cold air entered immediately, and I jumped back in shock, a tiny yelp escaped my lips. Dallas laughed at me from the floor. There was a loud knocking on the door. Dallas's laugh quickly changed to a groan.

"I got it," I said gently, moving to the door. I opened it slowly and found Two-Bit standing behind the wood. He looked at me happily and smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" I looked at him funnily and nodded. His smile grew wider. "Want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" My eyes widened.

"Uh, sure," I answered.

"Good, I'll pick you up here tomorrow at 8:00," he said.

"I want her home by 10:30," Dallas called from inside the room. Two-Bit continued smiling before literally running off. I shut the door and started towards the bed. Dallas started laughing.

"Ha, Two-Bit asked you out on a date," Dallas chuckled.

"Shut up, Dallas," I groaned.

* * *

**reviews loves. :)**

**remember, three reviews for the next chapter!**


	4. Two-Bit's Date

***** PLEASE READ *** Sorry I didn't update yesterday; I was busy. I'm back with another chapter, and I hope you all like it. I feel I should warn you . . . There will be some chapters where Dally may appear out of character, and I apologize for that. I wrote him like that because that's how I think he'd react if a female cousin of his was living with him. Again, I'm sorry if you don't like that. I try to keep him as much in character as possible. Besides that, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers. Each individual review makes me smile, and I get excited when people comment. Thanks a lot, guys! One last thing, I have changed the name of this story to "Divine" because, according to an app I have, divine means godlike, heavenly, and perfect, and that's how the guys all see Jenna. That's enough of me, so enjoy chapter four! After you're done reading, please review. It'd make my day wonderful, and it gives me motivation to work on this story and post it. Can I challenge all of you? Instead of three reviews, I'm making it four reviews for the next chapter. :)**

* * *

I skimmed through my large suitcase in search of my nicest dress. Dallas was out with his friend, Tim Shepard, so I was alone. I grabbed a baby pink dress and a brown belt to go around my waist. No one was home, so I decided to change there. I slipped my previous dress off and quickly changed, just in case Dallas came home for some reason. The dressed stopped right at my knees. I applied some eyeliner and put on my brown flats before waiting for Two-Bit. I took a seat on the bed and looked around the room. Several posters stood out to me now, and I didn't understand how I had missed them before. I wasn't familiar with most of the people, but my heart sped up when I noticed the Elvis one. He looked just as good as he normally did. There was a soft knocking on the door, and I hoped it was Two-Bit. It was already ten past eight, and I was overly bored.

"Please let it be you, Two-Bit," I begged quietly. I opened the door, and he was staring back at me happily.

"Sorry I'm late. My mom got home late, and I was watching my kid sister," he explained. Good enough excuse to me. My lips curled into a small smile.

"It's all right. I was running late myself," I responded. Two-Bit held out his arm, and I wrapped my arm around his.

"I plan on taking you to The Ribbon for some ice cream," he explained.

"Dallas was telling me about The Ribbon. It sounds really fun," Two-Bit helped me down the stairs.

"It's a nice night out, and The Ribbon is only a few minutes from here, so I planned on walking. Is that all right with you?" I nodded my head happily. I love being outside. Buck was standing behind his bar when we passed through. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the funny look he gave us. We quickly disappeared though because a crowd was starting to form. We stepped outside, and the several stars caught my eye. Tons of tiny balls of gas lit up the sky.

"Oooh, it's really pretty out," I said admiring the sky. Two-Bit glanced at the sky for a second.

"Yeah, it's nice," he said. I sighed softly to myself. So far, we hasn't connected like I hoped. Hopefully this date got better. I wanted a guy who was similar to me. Someone who appreciated the little things in life, like stars.

"It's still pretty hot out," I said looking ahead.

"Welcome to Tulsa," Two-Bit joked. Following that, a lot of laughter came out. I never understood that. This kid laughed at a lot of things. "So, uh, how old are you?" I sighed again. I knew he was asking because I don't look my age.

"I'm sixteen," I answered sadly.

"You're a little small for your age," he laughed. I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way, but I found offense in his comment.

"Thanks," I muttered with a slight eye roll. Just like Two-Bit said, we reached The Ribbon in a few minutes. There were tons of cars, and I was a little nervous I'd lose my date.

"Don't worry, the ice cream shop is the first building. It's awesome. You get to choose how big you want your ice cream cone," he explained happily. Wow, this kid got excited over anything. Not that there was anything bad about that. I like a guy who doesn't take things too seriously. We reached the building, and Two-Bit held the door open for me. Several people turned and stared at us. I didn't know why. Was it because I was so small, and he was so muscular? He led me towards the machine. "Ladies first." Two-Bit said with a sweeping gesture. I found myself resisting the urge to laugh. I grabbed a cone and put it under the nozzle. When I pulled the handle, nothing happened.

"Uh, did I break it?" I asked nervously. Two-Bit shook his head and pushed me out of the way.

"It's always done this," he began tugging at the handle. "You have to give it a couple good pulls, and then it works perfectly." He pulled it a couple more times, and then ice cream shot out. I jumped in surprise and suddenly my stomach felt cold. I looked down and found chocolate ice cream all over my pink dress. Great, there was no way I could possible get this out. Two-Bit's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!" he grabbed napkins, and before I could stop him, he was wiping the ice cream away. Little did he know, that would ruin my dress even more.

"I want to go home now please," I begged. He nodded his head sadly, and we began our walk back to Buck's place. This date was an absolute disaster.

XxXxXxX

I found out the lady at the dry cleaners could fix my dress for five dollars. It wasn't a bad price, but I didn't have any money. I looked around desperately, and then, if by magic, Steve walked passed the building.

"I'll be right back," I promised, darting out the door. "Steve!" I shouted. He stopped walking and spun around. His eyes lit up instantly when he saw me. "Do you have five dollars?" I asked desperately. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out five one dollar bills. He handed them to me, and I happily accepted them. "Thanks a lot!" I exclaimed spinning around.

"Wait, Jenna," he called. I turned back around and looked at him. "Would you want to go on a date with me?" he asked nervously. I smiled and nodded my head. Steve smiled too. Hopefully this date would go better than Two-Bit's date did.

* * *

**reviews loves. :)**

**four reviews for the next chapter! :)**


	5. Steve's Date

**In honor of the National Championship game tonight, I have decided to to update. I am a huge Notre Dame fan; therefore, I'd like to see Notre Dame kick Alabama's butts. :) Enjoy this chapter! When you're done reading, please review. Four reviews for chapter six!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Outsiders; I only own my character**

* * *

After last night's incident, I decided to wear a more casual, every day type dress. Dallas looked at me funny when I reentered the room.

"What'd you change outfits?" he asked curiously. I stuffed my dirty clothes into Dallas's hamper.

"I have a date with Steve tonight," I explained.

"How did your date with Two-Bit go?" I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes. "Was it pretty bad?" I nodded my head.

"He took me to The Ribbon to get ice cream, but the machine was stuck or something, and he was tugging on it. In the end, I was wearing the ice cream," I explained. Dallas started laughing.

"How's your dress?" he asked once more.

"As far as I know, it's going to be fine. This lady at the dry cleaner place said she could take the stain out for five dollars,"

"Where'd you get the five dollars?" I turned and glared at my cousin.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I asked in return. "I got the money from Steve. That's when he asked me out on the date." A loud knocking emerged from the door, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Dallas started laughing hard.

"Your prince is here," he teased. I gracefully walked to the door and answered it. Steve stood behind it with a big smile.

"Oh, good, you're not too dressed up!" Steve grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and down the hall.

"I want her home by five o'clock," Dallas called from our room. Steve pulled me down the stairs and out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I had to run just to keep up with his fast walk.

"I can't say. It would ruin the surprise," he answered happily. Steve pulled me out to a car and helped me in. He shut the door behind me and hurried around to his side. Wherever we were going must have really made him excited. I prayed it transitioned to me. I wanted to have fun, especially after last night. Two-Bit was a great guy, but he doesn't seem like an ideal boyfriend to me. "I heard about your date with Two-Bit last night." I shook my head.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but I don't want to talk about last night," Steve chuckled slightly.

"Two-Bit is always screwin' things up," he explained. "Like, one time, he took this girl to The Dingo, and he ordered some nasty food. He knew it was nasty too, but he somehow talked her into eating it, and she vomited all over his car. That girl hasn't talked to him since that night." My stomach went sour after that story.

"That's really disgusting," I crossed my arms over my stomach and watched the passing scenery. Moments of silence passed. It wasn't awkward, but it was nice and needed. Shortly after, we pulled into the parking lot for something called a DX. From the looks of it, it was a gas station.

"We're here!" Steve announced happily. He pulled the truck to a stop, and we both got out. I had a bad feeling about this. My feelings let up a little when Steve led me around towards the back of the building. No, the feelings came back as soon as I noticed we were going to a repair shop. "I want to show you some cars. I'll even teach you a few things." I forced a smile and pretended to be happy. I was out with a really nice guy, so I might as well try to enjoy myself. Though it was going to near impossible.

XxXxXxX

After forty-five minutes of pure boredom, I snuck out. Steve was enjoying the cars more than me, so I sneakily slipped out of the garage. I had a pretty good idea where I was, but I decided to head to the Curtis house. It was the place I could get to on my own. A couple cars passed and yelled 'greaser' at me. I didn't care, but I probably should've. When the Curtis residence came into view, I was shocked I found it on my own. I carefully climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" someone shouted. I entered the house, but no one was in the living room. "I'm in my room." I followed the voice and soon found the source of the noise. Pony was sitting in his room, looking over a piece of paper.

"Hey," I said softly. Pony must have recognized my voice because he threw his pencil down and jumped up quickly. He fixed his clothes and hair before facing me. Once he was satisfied, he spun around to face me.

"Hello, Jenna," he replied, with a slight smile. I had to hold back a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Steve took me out, but his idea of a perfect date was taking me to the DX and showing me a bunch of cars," I explained.

"Ha, I could show you a better time than that," Pony muttered, looking towards the ground. He picked his head up and looked me dead in the eyes. "You wanna go on a date with me?" he asked. Despite the fact that he was two years younger than me didn't matter.

"Yes, unless you're taking me to look at cars and then explain the different parts to me," Pony shook his head and smiled. "You're lucky I can pull off looking like I'm fourteen, too." He raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen," I answered simply. Pony smiled.

"I'll come get you at Buck's tomorrow around seven, but you can't tell my older brother. He'd kill me if he knew I went to his place," I nodded my head and smiled. Third times a charm, right?

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**four reviews for the next chapter!**


	6. Ponyboy's Date

** NEWS! Yesterday, I ordered my second Karate Kid shirt. I'm talking about the original film, not that crappy remake that came out a few years ago with Jaden Smith. In honor of my good mood, I feel like updating. I'm really sad that I only got one review for chapter five. :( So, when you get done reading this chapter, please review! Three reviews for chapter seven! I mean it too!**

* * *

Pony came right at seven like he promised. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw me. I frowned and looked at my outfit. All I was wearing was a creme-colored dress, and my brown flats.

"Pony, what's wrong?" I asked nervously. He closed his mouth and shook his head.

"You look beautiful," he said softly. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Thanks," I mumbled back in response, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Are you ready to go?" he nodded his head, and we left Buck's. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"I thought about going to the movie house. There's some movie there, and I heard Elvis is in it," my eyes lit up.

"I love Elvis!" I exclaimed happily. Pony looked at me and smiled.

"Do you really?"

"Yes! All of my friends back home were in love with the Beatles," I explained. Pony made a gagging noise.

"I can't stand the Beatles. They don't have good music in my opinion, and they're like the socs," he replied.

"I'm not a big fan of their music," I shared. "It's too slow for my liking. How far away is the theater?"

"Since we're walking, it'll probably be a few more minutes," Pony replied. "So, I heard you went on a date with Two-Bit." I groaned loudly.

"It was horrible. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but he almost ruined one of my nicest dresses," Pony looked at me with a slight frown.

"Oh no. How is your dress?" I looked toward the ground and smiled. This date was already going great. Then again, so was Two-Bit's, and that ended in a disaster. These two were so different though. Pony appreciated the little things, while Two-Bit didn't, and Pony seemed more concerned about my well-being.

"My dress is fine. Thanks to the dry cleaner and Steve," I answered. The movie house came into view. Pony stopped walking and dug through his pockets. "How much is it to get in?" I asked.

"It's only twenty-five cents," he answered pulling out two quarters. Pony handed me one, and we went to grab our tickets.

"Pony, I could've paid for myself, I have a couple dollars," I said, handing the lady my money. She ripped a ticket off, and we headed inside the theater.

"What kind of date would I be if I made you pay for yourself?" he asked, looking towards me with a slight smile.

"You'd be a horrible one," I teased. I smiled and winked at him, and Pony pretended to act offended.

"I'm hurt," Pony joked. I shrugged my shoulders, and we walked into the building.

XxXxXxX

Pony came back with two boxes of popcorn. He handed me one and sat down.

"Thanks, doll face," I said jokingly. Pony tore his attention off of the big screen and looked at me weirdly.

"What did you just call me?" he asked. He had one of those 'what the hell? are you serious?' faces. I smiled at him and picked up of couple pieces of my popcorn.

"I called you doll face," I said, throwing the pieces at him. Pony jumped when they hit him square in the face. He picked up a couple and tossed them back at me. Soon, we were going back and forth at each other. Occasional laughs escaped our lips, and several people turned to glare at us. Soon, the pieces turned into handfuls, and I was laughing uncontrollably. I was the first the run out of popcorn, so I had to sit through Pony's attack. Someone next to us cleared their throat loudly. Pony stopped, and we both looked at the security guard staring down at us.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said. His voice was deep and frightening. We both stood up and quickly left.

"That was really fun!" I exclaimed when we reached the street. Ponyboy looked at me with a big smile.

"Did you really have fun?" he asked. I nodded my head happily.

"That was by far the greatest date ever!" I announced. Ponyboy's eyes lit up as if he had hit the jackpot.

"I'm glad you had fun," he smiled. "Hey, I'm heading over to the DX to grab a pack of weeds. Wanna come with?" I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. If I had said no, I would have just been sitting in that room alone. That's not how I wanted to spend my night.

"I have nothing better to do," I said. Both of us changed our course and began walking to the DX. It wasn't far of a walk, in fact, it only took a few minutes to get there.

"Hey, Sodapop is working," Pony said, opening the door. He moved out of the way and allowed me to enter first. I walked towards the counter to talk to his brother while Pony grabbed his cigarettes. Soda looked happy to see me. When he first saw my face, his eyes lit up.

"Hello, Miss. Jenna," he greeted, wiping the counter.

"Hello, Sodapop Curtis," I replied with a big smile.

"How was your date with Ponyboy?" Soda asked, watching his brother wander the aisles.

"We got kicked out of the theater, but it was fun nonetheless," I answered. Soda made a funny noise but rolled his eyes.

"I can show you a better time than that," he said. I raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh really?" I asked, challenging him to try. Soda nodded his head and smirked.

"Sure can. Want to find out?" I nodded my head and waited for him to continue. "Be ready by six o'clock tomorrow. I'll come pick you up." Hopefully this date wouldn't turn out like the first two.

"I'll be ready," I said in low, dangerous voice. Whenever I tried to sound intimidating, I always failed. And after that attempt, Soda's eyes were filled with lust, and he looked like he was going to faint. I still didn't understand why they liked me so much. I wasn't anything special. Pony approached the counter and slapped a couple dollars down. Soda rang him up, and then we both said good-bye. Instead of saying good-bye to me, Soda offered a suggestive look. Typical boy.

"You ready for me to take you back to Buck's place?" he asked, lighting up a cigarette immediately. I sighed sadly and nodded. I was going to be bored and alone for the rest of the night, but at least I had fun. Unlike the others, this date had been successful.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**three reviews for chapter seven!**


	7. Sodapop's Date

**Before, I get into my actual author's note, I need to address something. First, Jenna is not a tramp. She's only gone out with four of them, and the guys asked her out; she didn't ask them out. Besides, would you really have the heart to turn down any one of the guys? She's not commited to one guy, so what's wrong with going out with different guys like? Sure, it's everyday, but she's not a tramp. Second, everyone goes through puberty, so what's the big deal that Ponyboy likes a girl? And third, why resort to insulting a character? lol, maybe no one realized in the first chapter that Jenna is petite. If none of you know what that means, it means, "(of a woman) having a small and attractively dainty body". So, that's the first part of this . . .**

**Hey, guys. :) I got several reviews, and I'm thankful for every single one of them! So, thank you so much guys! I want to say one thing though . . . If you're going to hate on this story, please don't review! I dont mind constructive criticism, but I don't want to see anything hateful. There's a difference. So, no flames, please. When you get done reading, please review. :) Three reviews for the next chaper. :)**

* * *

It was ten minutes of six, and I was still having trouble finding an outfit to wear. Soda, like the other guys, never mentioned what our date was going to consist of, so I was left guessing. I went through my suitcase rapidly. The door opening, but I didn't turn around.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Dallas asked. I ignored him and continued looking for an outfit. "You got another date tonight?" I nodded my head and pulled out a light green dress. It was a summer dress, but it'd work. It wasn't too formal; it wasn't too casual.

"I'll be right back," I said, racing out to the bathroom. Dallas moved out of my way, and I raced into the bathroom. Soda was going to be here any minute. I quickly stripped and slid into my new outfit. Second later, I flung the door back open and raced into the room.

"Who's takin' you out tonight?" Dallas asked curiously, laying on the bed. I looked through my, what felt like, several pairs of shoes.

"Soda is taking me out," I replied casually. I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice. Soda was insanely cute, and he always had a happy-go-lucky personality.

"How'd yer date with Steve go?" I turned to glare at him. "Damn. Two bad dates in a row?" I nodded my head and turned back to my shoes. "What if this one goes bad?"

"It shouldn't. I mean, I was a little nervous about going on a date with Ponyboy, but it was actually a lot of fun," I said, picking up a white shoe.

"You went on a date with Pony?" Dallas snorted. "The kid is at least two years younger than ya."

"Dallas, I'm pretty sure those people thought he was older than me," my voice contained absolutely no emotion. Dallas straightened up and looked at me.

"I know, but we all know yer sixteen. That's kinda funny," I rolled my eyes and found my other shoes. I slipped the white flats on and looked at my cousin.

"Do I look all right, Dallas?" I asked, staring at him. He looked me up and down and nodded.

"Are those shoes the only kind you have?" he asked me, referring to all the flats I had. I nodded my head again.

"They go with my dresses best," I remarked. As soon as I finished my sentence, someone knocked on the door. I turned the knob allowing it to swing open. Staring back at me was none other than Sodapop Curtis.

"Hello, Miss. Jenna," he greeted happily.

"Good evening, Sodapop," I responded. He looked past me to Dallas.

"Hello, Dally,"

"What do you want?" Dallas grumbled. I rolled my eyes, and Soda frowned.

"Let's go," I whispered, grabbing his hand. Both of walked down the hall, and to my surprise, Dallas didn't give me a curfew.

XxXxXxX

Soda led me into The Dingo, and we took a seat in a booth.

"Have you ever been here before?" he asked me. I shook my head and looked around. "It's a greaser hangout. It's a little rundown, but they have good food." A waitress approached us, and we both ordered Cokes. She wandered off, and Soda turned towards me.

"Steve was sad that you ran off on him," Soda said. I looked at the table to hide my newly pink cheeks. "He ain't mad at 'cha, but he was awful sad."

"I felt bad, but he seemed so interested with those cars that I would've felt bad bothering him," I replied. I glanced at Soda, and he had the biggest smile ever. The same waitress came back with our drinks, and then she took our order. I ordered chicken strips, and he ordered a hamburger.

"Two-Bit was awful sad about yet guys' date too," Soda continued. Once again, blood rushed to my cheeks. "I think it's funny how they failed with their dates, and how a fourteen year-old showed you a better time than them."

"That is pretty funny," I smiled. Surprisingly, our food was already on its way. Soda looked eager, but I couldn't blame him, I was hungry too. She sat the plates down, and we both dug in, making small talk every now and then.

XxXxXxX

Soda glanced towards the clock, and suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Hey, I'm sorry I have to run off like this. I'm late for work!" Soda kissed my cheek and took off towards the door. I watched him disappear by the glass and decided to leave myself. He had already paid, so I out of there in no time. I wandered the streets alone. It was getting late, and I was getting nervous. Dallas warned me how the soc like to jump greasers, and since I was a greaser now, I'd be a target. Due to my small size, I'd be an easy target too. I was walking along side a vacant lot when a blue Mustang started following me. Five boys jumped out quickly and surrounded me. I stopped moving and looked up at them with pleading eyes. In return, they stared at me evilly.

"Get her," one commanded. The soc lunged at me and grabbed my arms.

"Please don't hurt me," I said, tears falling down my cheek. One of the boys pulled out a knife and observed it.

"We don't usually go for greasy girls, but for you we made an acceptation," he said, admiring his knife.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" I asked fearfully. The one looked at me and smirked. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone interrupted him.

"Put her down, and leave her alone," they commanded. The soc all turned around. Johnny was standing there holding a knife out towards me. The two socs who had a grip on me dropped me to the ground. I fell onto my stomach but didn't move. "I ain't afraid to stab ya." Johnny warned. The socs backed up. I was shocked that they were terrified of little Johnny Cade.

"Hey, man. We aren't looking for trouble. We were just messing with her," one explained. He was lying through his teeth.

"Your fun is over. I think it's time for you to leave," he said. The socs nodded their heads and took off running. Johnny put his knife away and came over to me. "Are you all right?" he asked, helping me sit up. Fresh tears had fallen down my cheek. Johnny got onto his knees and looked at me. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around Johnny, holding him tightly.

"Oh, Johnny, they scared me so badly." I cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"They're gone. They ain't gonna hurt ya," Johnny whispered, stroking my hair. I eventually pulled away from him, and we both stood up. I wiped at my tears and looked towards Johnny. "Why were you walking alone?"

"S-Soda left me because he was running late for work, so I had to walk home alone," I explained.

"It ain't safe to walk alone," I nodded my head and avoided his eye contact. "Here, I'll walk you home, Jenna." The two of us left, and Johnny kept his arms around my waist the whole walk to Buck's.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**three reviews for the chatper eight. :) please, no hate / flames.**


	8. Something about Johnny

**Happy Sunday to all of you! I hope you're all enjoying your day. :) I'm actually excited for tomorrow. My shirt came Friday, so I'm going to flaunt that tomorrow. ;) How was your guys' weekend? Mine was great! My friend came over, and we went to see Jack Reacher! That was my second time seeing it, but it was even better than before! If that's even possible. Anyway, that's enough of my rambling. Enjoy chapter eight! When you get done reading, please review! Three reviews for chapter nine!**

* * *

Dallas was still awake when we arrived. When he saw us, he jumped up from his seat and raced over to us.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, taking note of my face. Whenever I cried, my face got red and blotchy looking.

"Soda left her, so she had to walk alone, and the soc were gonna jump her," Johnny explained. Dallas's eyes narrowed.

"You're lucky Johnny was there for ya," he said, pointing his finger at me. I drew back from Dallas and sank into Johnny. I had never seen him so mad, and it was scaring me. Johnny's grip around my waist tightened too. I think he was afraid of Dallas too. Dallas eventually pulled back and sighed. "I ain't mad at 'cha, kid. It's just the soc get on my nerves, and now they had the nerve to attack a girl." Dallas sighed and looked towards Johnny. "Thanks for protectin' her, Johnnycakes." Dallas ruffled up his hair and forced a smile. "Wanna spend the night? It's gonna be kind of chilly tonight." Johnny shook his head and removed his arm from my waist.

"I'll see you two later," he mumbled before running off. Dallas shut the door behind him and sighed.

"Are you all right, Jenna?" Dallas asked. I nodded my head and sat down on the bed.

"Dal, what can you tell me about Johnny?" Dallas looked towards the wall and sighed.

"His old man beats him all the time, and his mother only talks to him when she's mad about something. So, she only really yells at him I'd say. A couple months ago, he got jumped by the soc," he stopped talking and looked at me. "Why?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I was just wondering," I said.

"All right. It's gettin' late though. Go get dressed for bed," Dallas told me sadly. I obeyed him and hurried off. I wasn't about to ignore him and not listen after what happened tonight.

XxXxXxX

Dallas strolled down the street on his way to the Curtis house. With all these recent and sudden dates, Dallas was starting to get suspicious. Sure, he didn't suspect anything at first, but when the whole gang, minus himself, Johnny and Darry, asked her out, he really started questioning it. Tim Shepard appeared out of nowhere and started walking with Dallas.

"Hey, Dally. I heard yer girlfriend got jumped by some soc, but that small black-headed kid saved her," Tim said. Dallas rolled his eyes.

"First off, Tim, she ain't my girlfriend; she's my cousin. Second, that small black-headed kid has a name," he answered, sticking up for his friend.

"Why is yer cousin stayin' with ya?" Tim asked again. Gosh, Tim could be so noisy and annoying sometimes.

"Does it matter? Her parents were killed in a plane wreck, and I'm takin' care of her for a little while," he answered, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. Dallas lit up the poison and stuck it in his mouth, taking a nice long drag on it.

"Ooh, that sucks for her," Tim said once more. Dallas rolled his eyes and continued walking. When he didn't reply, Tim got the hint and left. Much to Dally's relief. He reached the Curtis house, and thankfully, the whole gang was there. He tossed his cigarette butt onto the ground and stomped it out before entering their dwelling. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at them.

"I need to talk to all of you," he said sternly. Everyone's eyes, especially Johnny's, really widened. Dally took notice of Johnny's expression and chuckled. "Johnnycake and Darry are not included in this conversation." Johnny relaxed.

"What do ya want, Dally?" Soda asked curiously. He especially wanted to talk to Soda. He needed to give him a good yelling for the pain his cousin had encountered.

"I want to talk about Jenna," he said. The guys' faces lit up, and they got happy. "I noticed all of you have been going on dates with her . . ."

"Don't mention it!" Two-Bit groaned closing his eyes. Steve nodded in agreement and stared toward the floor.

"And if any of you break her heart, I'll beat you all up," Dallas threatened. The guys all sank back in fear. "And Soda . . ." Soda reluctantly looked towards him.

"Yes, Dally?" he asked nervously. Dallas stared at him.

"Because of you, she was almost jumped," he said coldly. "If it wasn't for Johnny, she would have been hurt badly." The whole gang tore their eyes from the meaner hood and looked towards their kid brother. Johnny sank back in the couch in hopes of disappearing. His tan cheeks, for what felt like the millionth time, were a light pink. Gosh, that girl was always making him blush.

"Way to be a hero, Johnnycake!" Pony exclaimed. The other boys smiled and cheered in agreement. It wasn't everyday that he fought off a few socs.

"Where is good ole Jenna at anyway?" Steve asked. Dallas rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"I'm only answering this because I know everyone else wants to know too," he mumbled. "She wasn't feelin' too hot, so she's at Buck's."

XxXxXxX

I stared at the ceiling and thought about Johnny. The way he had saved me really made my heart swoon. He was nervous the whole time, but he still scared those other boys off. It was heroic in my eyes. Something about Johnny also stood out to me. There was something to him that caught my eye. After all the happiness he brought me, the moment that I realized I never thanked him made me sad. I had to thank him since he risked his life for mine. I knew just how I'd do it too. I just hoped he would say yes.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**three reviews for chapter nine!**


	9. Don't Go Breakin' His Heart

**So, I got three reviews. :) I want to apologize to the reviewer asking about Jenna's personality. I didn't really explain it; I figured it'd be pretty clear throughout the first few chapters. My apologies for that.**

**Another thing, I have a poll on my page. I want to know which guy you think is going to get the girl. This story is already finished, so the poll won't influence who she chooses. Sorry. So, after you get done reading this chapter, head over to my profile and vote! The poll will be active until chapter twelve. That's the chapter where her and one of the greasers begin dating. :)**

**I'll warn you: these next few chapters may change your opinion on Jenna. I'm perfectly okay with you expressing how you feel about her actions in a review, but please don't call her names. It's a character. **

**I hope you enjoy chapter nine. Once you finish reading the chapter, please review. As other authors say, reviewing gives a great amount of motivation to update. Three reviews for chapter ten. :)**

* * *

The next morning, after I got dressed, I went to try my luck, and ask Dallas where Johnny would most likely be at.

"Hey, Dal . . ." I started. He looked at me from the floor. "Where would I most likely be able to find Johnny?" I played with the belt around my waist and awaited his response.

"Um, he'll more than likely be in the lot, or he will be at Ponyboy's house," Dallas answered. He looked away for a couple moments before looking back towards me. "Why do you want to know?"

"I need to go thank him for the other day," I answered. Dallas looked at me and frowned.

"Don't try anything with him," he warned. I raised my hands.

"I won't,"

"I know you won't," Dallas said smirking. I forced a smile and slipped out the door. I guess I never realized how much Johnny meant to Dallas. I buttoned up my cardigan before facing the Tulsa weather. Unlike the other days, today was chilly. Instead of it being 90, it took a big dip downward towards the lower 50s. The chilly wind didn't help either. I stepped off the last step and began towards the lot. I imagined it was the one where all the soc almost jumped me. Why else would Johnny have been there that night? The lot was quite a ways from Buck's place. After the other day, I was terrified the accident would happen again. I reached downtown in a matter of minutes and tried to pick up my pace. Thankfully the lot was a mile or so outside of town, so all I had to do was make it through the cluster of buildings. A couple cars drove by, and the word 'greaser' was thrown to me several times. It still didn't bother me. The buildings were coming to an end, and the empty lot was coming into view. Despite it's big size, it looked small from my point of view.

XxXxXxX

Johnny ended up being on the side closest to Pony's house. I approached him slowly since it looked as if he was asleep.

"Johnny," I called in a whisper. His rolled onto his back and opened his eyes.

"H-Hey, Jenna," he stammered, sitting up. Johnny rubbed his eyes before looking at me. "What can I do for ya?" I walked around to the other side and sat next to him on the old car cushion.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me from those boys the other day," I said. Johnny's cheeks turned pink, and he gave me a big smile.

"Aw, it was nothin'," Johnny tried to tell me. I shook my head.

"Johnny, I'm serious! They could've hurt me badly, but they didn't thanks to you," I went on. Johnny looked to the ground.

"Okay, maybe I did save you from them socs," he said softly.

"You did, and I want to thank you. And . . . I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the movies together or something tonight." Johnny looked back at me.

"At the drive-in or at the movie house?" he asked. Tulsa had two movie theaters? A big smile formed on my face.

"Let's go to the drive-in," Johnny smiled too and nodded his head.

"That sounds like fun!" he exclaimed happily. I was excited. I was getting to go on a date with a boy I was developing a crush on. How did this happen?

XxXxXxX

Johnny and I decided to meet up at the lot later tonight. To kill some time, I decided to go see if Ponyboy was home. I hadn't seen him since our date, and he was a cool kid, so why not? I learned that at the Curtis house, you don't even have to knock. I still felt wrong when I barged in, but everyone looked at me weirdly when I knocked. I pushed open the door and glanced around the room. No one was there.

"Is anyone home?" I called. From somewhere in the house, I heard shuffling.

"I'm coming; I'm coming," someone answered. Soon, they ran into the living room, and it turned out to be Soda. His eyes lit up, but a frown sat on his face.

"Hey, I heard about what happened the other day, and I wanted to say I'm really sorry," he said sadly. I walked towards him with a smile on my face.

"Don't worry about it, Soda. Johnny was there, and he scared them away. I'm fine," I told him. Soda's frown changed into a smile rather quickly.

"That makes me feel a little better," he laughed.

"Is anyone else home?" I asked him curiously. I looked around the house expecting his older brother to appear from the kitchen.

"Nope, I'm the only one home," Soda answered. "Do you want to hang out and keep me company?" After that, Soda flashed me another suggestive grin and a wink. I rolled my eyes but smiled and nodded anyway.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," I said. "What do you want to do?" Then, Soda rushed me and put me in a headlock. I grabbed onto his wrists and fought the urge to smile. "Seriously, Soda? This is an unfair advantage. You're so much bigger than me." I threw all my weight to the side and caught him off guard. Both of us fell to the ground and started rolling around.

"This is why I'm wrestling you. I know I'll win," he said. I got on top of him and pinned his hands above his head.

"Do you still think going to win?" I asked cockily. I looked down at him and smirked.

"Yes, I do," Soda replied, rolling to the side. I fell down, and he got on top of me. Soda sat on my stomach, and now, he was the one who got to feel victorious. Soda held my hands above my head and stared down at me with a cocky smirk.

"All right, you do win," I said, reluctantly admitting my defeat. Soda continued smirking and leaned down toward me. He got in my face and stared into my eyes.

"That's 'cause I always win," he whispered. His warm breath hit my face, and before I knew it, Soda's lips were on mine. I was shocked at first, but I foolishly kissed back. Several alarms went on in my head.

"I shouldn't be doing this," I thought to myself. I don't like him in that way. Soda pulled back and smiled down at me. I looked at him and weakly smiled. I was a horrible person.

* * *

**Check out the poll on my page! I'd greatly appreciate your vote. I would like to know who my readers think she'll end up with. :)**

**Remember, three reviews for the next chapter!**

**review loves. :)**


	10. Busted

**It's been two days since I've updated, and since I have nothing better to do . . . Well, here I am! ;) On the last chapter, I only got one review. That's kind of heartbreaking. Was that chapter bad? Were so many of you disgusted with Jenna that you couldn't think of the right words to describe the emotions within your body? If that's the case, I understand. I promise, it'll all work out in the end. After all, it's a story. :) So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. When you're done reading, please review. Three reviews for chapter eleven, and I mean it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Outsider; I only own my character.**

* * *

To make a good impression with Johnny, I decided to change into something nicer. I slipped into a light purple dress, and to keep myself warm, I put on my white cardigan. After putting my white flats on, I left Dallas's room. Johnny told me he'd be waiting for me outside. He didn't like entering the bar, and I couldn't blame him.

"You're leavin' again?" Buck asked. I stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Yes, I am. If Dally comes through, tell him I'm at the drive-in," I said. Buck nodded his head.

"Sure thing," he answered. I offered him a smile before heading out the door. Johnny stood in front of the stairs with his hands in his pocket, and he was kicking dirt around.

"Hey, Johnny," I greeted, hurrying down the stairs. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Jenna," Johnny replied. "Are ya ready to go?" I nodded my head, and Johnny led us towards the drive-in. "We're probably gonna be stuck watchin' a beach movie. That's all they play really." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It doesn't really matter to me," I told him.

"Okay, I was just warnin' ya," The remaining walk was mainly silence. Thankfully, it wasn't awkward. Halfway through the walk, I felt Johnny tense up. "Shit." he muttered to himself.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" I asked fearfully. He had been in this town a lot longer than me, so if he knew something was up, it must've been fairly bad.

"I led you through the socs territory. I wasn't payin' attention, and I'm sorry," he answered. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Johnny slipped his hand into mine, and we continued through their land. I prayed they wouldn't bother us.

"Johnny, what happens if they approach us?" I knew the answer, but I still asked in hopes that it wouldn't be the right one.

"They'll jump up. Like what happened the other day," he answered. I knew it. I didn't want to hear that though. Fear tore throughout me. Johnny must have sensed it because he squeezed my hand gently. "Don't worry. We're almost to the drive-in." A couple cars drove past our unit, but thankfully they ignored us. "Hey, look . . . I can see the lights for the drive-in." I looked up, and sure enough, there were lights illuminating the sky."

"That's a good thing. We're almost home," I said.

XxXxXxX

Since the place was pretty packed, Johnny and I were forced to sit near the back. A couple of socs sat around us, but they didn't pay any attention to the two greasers.

"I'm gonna go get a Coke. You want one?" Johnny asked. I shook my head, and he stood up to go to the concession stand. As soon as he left, a soc moved to his seat.

"Hey, hot stuff," he teased. I tried to ignore him, but he continued. "Want to come back to my car and make-out?"

"No, now will you please go away?" I asked nicely. I wasn't in the mood.

"Only if you come with," he went on. Why was a soc even bothering me? I thought they couldn't stand greasers. "Come on, beautiful." Johnny came back fairly quickly.

"The line was too long for my liking," he said, noticing the soc. The soc stared back at him in absolute disgust.

"You'll go on a date with that filthy, disgusting greaser, but you turn down making-out with me? Wow, you're messed up," the soc told me. He got up and walked away, and Johnny reclaimed his seat.

"How long was he there?" Johnny asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not long. He took your seat shortly after you left," I replied. Johnny rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"Them stupid socs," he muttered. Both of us stopped talking and focused on the movie. As Johnny predicted, it was a beach related movie. In my opinion, it was pretty stupid. A few minutes into the movie, it started to lightning. More than likely due to the fact that there was a major cold front. Shortly after the lightning exposed itself, it started to rain. Almost everyone got up and ran for cover, but not Johnny and me. We sat there and continued watching the film. It slowly started to get harder, and when it started pouring, Johnny stood up. "Let's get out of this rain. I don't need you gettin' sick on me." Johnny held out his hand. He pulled me up, but being as clumsy as I am, I tripped over the chair leg. I fell into Johnny and avoided eye contact. Blood rushed into my cheeks, I imagined. He wrapped his left arm around my waist and held my hand in his right hand.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I looked up at him and found he had a huge smile across his face.

"It's fine," he replied. Both of us stared into the others eyes, and I eventually found myself leaning towards him. Johnny leaned forward and met me halfway. There we were, kissing in the middle of a thunderstorm. It reminded me of one of those sappy romance movies, and I assumed it looked like that too. I wrapped my hand around the back on Johnny's neck, pulling his face closer to mine. In returned, he pulled my body closer to his. Our lips moved in perfect rhythm, like we were meant to be. I drew back when I was out of oxygen. Johnny's eyes were full of lust, and it looked like he wanted more. I hadn't realized how much I liked him until that very moment.

XxXxXxX

Dallas wandered around the streets of Tulsa. The sun was shining brightly, and it was awful humid due to the thunderstorm the previous night. Dallas lit up a cigarette, and when he noticed Tim walking towards him, he avoided eye contact. In hopes that he'd go away.

"Hey, Dal," Tim said. Dallas released the smoke from his mouth and sighed.

"What do ya want Tim?" he asked, hoping this conversation would be as short as possible.

"I'm curious. How long have they been a thing?" Dallas looked at him funny.

"Who the hell are you talkin' 'bout?" Tim rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"I'm talkin' about your cousin and that kid. What's his name? Something Cade?"

"His name is Johnny, Tim," Dallas answered. "Besides, they ain't a couple." Tim looked at his friend and smirked.

"I dunno, Winston. They sure looked like a couple the way their faces were smushed together last night at the drive-in," Dallas eyes narrowed.

"They kissed?" Tim nodded.

"I saw it with my own two eyes," Dallas thanked Tim and stormed off. Boy, he'd be having quite the talk with Jenna when he next saw her.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**three reviews for chapter eleven! I mean it too!**


	11. We're Only Friends

**Happy Thursday to all of you! I'm here to bring you an update! :) I'm also here to bring you a story suggestion. (Yes, it is mine . . .) If you're a fan of Johnny, I'm in the process of writing a story where Johnny finds out something interesting about his past. I promise it's worth reading. :) So, check that out if you would. Onward with the chapter. Enjoy chapter 11. When you finish reading, please review. Three reviews for chapter twelve, and that's a pretty exciting chapter if I do say so. :)**

* * *

Dallas wasn't too happy when he got home. He stormed into the room angrily and slammed the door behind him.

"What did I tell you?" he asked. His voice was loud and dangerous, and his eyes were red. I looked at him, and my nose wrinkled in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, staring back at him. Dallas rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"I told you not to pull any shit with Johnny, and you did! I know you two kissed, and if you break his heart, I'll be way worse than I am now!" he shouted. I sank away from him in fear. "I'm not messing around, Jenna."

"Dallas, we aren't dating," I replied softly.

"What'd you say?" he asked loudly.

"I said we aren't dating!" I shouted in response. Dallas glared at me. I bit my tongue to hold back any smart remark I may have coming. I was sure he wouldn't be afraid to him me right now.

"Bullshit!" Dallas cried. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked. "Besides, if we were dating, I wouldn't hurt him like that. I would never break his heart." A tear escaped my eye and raced down my cheek. I wiped at it impatiently and waited for Dallas's response. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"I know you wouldn't," he told me. His time was quieter, and it didn't sound anywhere near as dangerous as it had been a few moments ago. "I shouldn't have been so rough. It's just, Johnny's been hurt too much physically, that I don't want to see him hurt mentally too." I sat back up straight and smiled at Dallas.

"I know," I said. "It would kill me if I ever broke his heart . . ." Dallas looked at me funny. "I'm just not that type of person." Dallas relaxed and nodded. That was a good save on my part.

"I know you're not, and I should've realized that before jumping down your throat . . ." Dallas paused. "You're lucky you're related to me. If you were anyone else, I wouldn't feel sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"I feel honored," I said plainly. Dallas smirked and ruffled up my hair.

"Ya should," I got up from the bed and slipped on some shoes.

"I'm going for a walk," I announced.

"You're going out alone even though you were almost jumped a few days ago?" he asked. I nodded and looked at him.

"Yes, I am. Besides, it was dark out when they almost jumped me. I'm sure I'll be fine," I explained. Dallas looked like he was going to protest, but he didn't say anything. I slipped out the door and started to head towards the lot. I wanted to see Johnny again, and I had to tell him something. When I passed through Buck's bar, it was completely empty. Most of the time, he'd open it for lunch, and people would come eat, but not today. Nobody was around, not even Buck himself. The air was colder than it was yesterday when I stepped outside, and I suddenly wished I had put a jacket on. I crossed my arms over my chest in hopes to keep a little warm. Nobody was around. No cars were on the street; it was a little concerning. Maybe that was good news to me. Maybe that meant that no soc was going to jump me. Maybe just maybe.

XxXxXxX

Johnny was curled up in a ball when I reached the lot. Due to the cold weather, I was surprised he wasn't at Ponyboy's house.

"Hey, Johnny," I said softly, taking a seat next to him. His head lifted up, and he looked at me.

"Hi, Jenna," he greeted back. He slowly straightened out and sat up. "What's up?"

"Um, we need to talk about last night," I responded. Johnny nodded his head slowly and avoided eye contact with me. "It isn't anything bad. I promise." He gingerly glanced at me.

"What do you have to say then?" Johnny asked. I played with my fingers, a habit of mine for whenever I'm nervous, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Dallas found out that we kissed," I said slowly. Johnny stared back at me in disbelief.

"Did he say anything about it?" Johnny asked me curiously. I nodded my head.

"You better believe it," I muttered. Johnny continued to stare at me with a hint of a frown forming on his face.

"What's he say?" I reencountered the whole conversation that took place. Dallas yelling at me without even hearing what I had to say. How he jumped to conclusions.

"He thought we were dating. Dallas say that if hurt you he'll rip me a new one. I had never seen him so angry. Then he told me he's lucky I'm his cousin or else he would've been way worse," the wind rustled throughout the trees and sent chills down my spine. Johnny began to take off his jacket until I stopped him. "Johnny, you better keep that jacket on." He stopped moving and looked at me.

"But you're cold," Johnny argued.

"You're going to be cold too; Johnny, I'm fine," I told him. He didn't listen. Instead, he pulled his arms out of the sleeves. Johnny draped his jacket around my shoulders. "Johnny, you're only wearing a short sleeve shirt." I pulled the jean jacket off and threw it back at him.

"Jenna, I'll be fine. I'm actually a little hot. Will you please put it on?" he pleaded. He stared at me with his big, black puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist.

"All right, fine!" I cried. Johnny smiled in satisfaction and threw me the jacket. I quickly put it on and inhaled. It smelt like cigarettes and dirt, but I didn't care. I was wearing his jacket, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**three reviews for chapter twelve!**


	12. Will You Be Mine?

**Due to the fact that I am very bored, you all are getting an update. :) So, I'm pretty sure this is the chapter where she chooses her man. Exciting, isn't it? I bet you all are on the edge of you seat. ;) But, before you read this chapter, I want to say something, you all should check out my new story, ****_One in the Same_****. I don't know if I posted this is any previous chapter, and if I did, I'm sorry, but it's about Johnny finding out an interesting fact that'll change his life forever. I don't want to give too much away, but that's my summary for it. Anyway, enjoy chapter twelve, and when you get done reading, please review. Three reviews for chapter thirteen!**

* * *

_One Month Later:_

Johnny and I decided to go on another date since the first one turned out so successful. Both of us walked to the movie house, hand in hand.

"What are we going to see tonight?" I asked curiously, swinging our hands back and forth. Johnny smiled to himself and chuckled.

"I was gonna take you to see 'Gone With the Wind' if that's all right with ya," Johnny answered. My eyes lit up.

"I loved that book," I squealed.

"Then I guess I made the right choice," Johnny said happily. Both of us approached the lady in front, acquired our tickets and went to take our seats. When we both got situated, I leaned over to Johnny.

"I heard this movie is pushing the four hour mark. If you get bored, tell me, and we can leave," I whispered. Johnny looked at me and shrugged.

"I won't bother ya," he replied. I resisted the new coming smile. This boy was something else. The movie started to play; the lights went off, and everyone's attention turned towards the screen. Johnny grabbed onto my hand and stared at the screen. I looked at him with a big smile. He looked at me from the corner of his eye before turning to completely looking at me. "What?" Johnny asked curiously. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring how adorable you are," I laughed. Johnny tried to hold back a smile, but eventually he turned away.

"I ain't that adorable," he argued. I stared at his profile for a moment or two.

"Hmmm," I mumbled. He turned to look at me again. "I guess you're right." I teased.

"You like teasin' people, don't 'cha?" Johnny asked. I nodded my head proudly. He bit his bottom lip, and his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back. I gingerly wrapped my free hand around the back of his neck and smiled.

"Do it," I encouraged. Johnny smiled and started leaning forward. His lips locked onto mine like a puzzle piece. Both of us moved as close as we could to one another. The only thing separating us was the arm rest. Johnny removed his hand from mine and cupped my cheek. Once again, it seemed like a sappy romance movie, but it was perfect to me. I was kissing the boy of my dreams. Shortly after the kiss began, air became a necessity. We both drew back and struggled to catch our breath. I stared at Johnny with a big smile.

"So, will you be my girl?" Johnny asked. Within that moment, everything was perfect. I nodded my head happily and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

XxXxXxX

Johnny and I left the movie about an hour and a half in. Both of us were too excited about what happened towards the beginning, and neither of us could focus on the screen. We walked hand-in-hand to the Curtis' house to see what the guys were up to. On the way there, we decided to keep our relationship a secret until we were ready for the teasing and harassing to begin.

"So, should we tell the gang right away?" Johnny asked. I shook my head.

"No, not yet. Let's wait a while before sharing. I'm not too excited for the teasing and harassing that will come after telling. Especially with Two-Bit. We all know how he is," I replied. Johnny chucked quietly.

"I guess so," he said. We came to the Curtis' dwelling and unlaced our hands. Johnny allowed me to enter the house first, and like usual, the gang all looked too happy to see me.

"Hi, Jenna!" Steve greeted quickly. I assumed he wanted to say it before anyone else did. I waved at him and smiled.

"Hiya, Steve," I answered. The whole living room then erupted into a chorus of several different forms of the word "hello". Johnny tried to enter the house quietly, but he failed.

"Hey, Johnny. Where have ya been?" Dallas asked curiously.

"Oh, I was, um, at the lot," he lied. I found myself smiling at that. He sounded so darn cute when he lied like that. I took a seat next to Dallas on the couch. As soon as I touched the cloth, several guys darted for the seat next to me. I fell into Dallas in hopes of protection. In the end, Pony had won.

"Hey, Jenna, I, uh, I lost my cuddle, so can I bear with you?" Two-Bit asked trying to sound and act casually. I looked at him funny while everyone else groaned loudly.

"You said it wrong!" Pony exclaimed. "The line goes, 'I lost my teddy bear, can I cuddle with you instead'. Not the other way around!"

"Jenna, do you have a map because I keep getting lost in your eyes," Steve told me. In return, I gave him a big, happy smile.

"Was your skirt on sale? Because in my room, it'd be one hundred percent off," Soda said smoothly, topping the other two lines. Blood rushed into my cheeks, but I smiled at him as well.

"Soda!" Darry exclaimed. "That's inappropriate!" To be honest, the way these guys all seemed to worship me was kind of hilarious. They continued on with the corny pick-up lines. What they had to say was very amusing, and I soon found that I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't that I was enjoying their lines because I wasn't in that way since I had a boyfriend, but they couldn't know. The pick-up lines continued, and Johnny stood up and hurried out the door. The pained expression on his face didn't go unnoticed by me, but I was the only one who seemed to notice him hurry off. The guys continued on hitting on me. I looked around the room. Dallas was staring towards the door. He had noticed too. He glanced towards me and shook his head sadly. Nobody got up and chased after Johnny.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**three reviews for chapter thirteen! :)**


	13. Secrets I Only Tell My Friends

**You guys are awesome. :) I want you all to know that. All of your reviews make my day, and to my silent readers, I appreciate you reading. Try not to be so shy and drop a review. ;)**

**Guuuuuuuys. I wrote an interesting one-shot yesterday. It's about Ponyboy wishing on a shooting star. I think you should check it out. :) Check out my other story, ****_One in the Same_**** too. If you read them, leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. :D**

**Enjoy chapter thirteen. :) When you get done reading, please review. :) Three reviews for chapter fourteen. :)**

* * *

Pony looked around the room and realized his best friend was gone. He glanced over at Dally who stared back at him with a 'Go Follow Him' look. Ponyboy nodded obediently and got up from the couch. He slipped out the door unnoticed considering the gang was still trying to get with Jenna. Pony looked around the neighborhood in hopes of finding his best bud. He reached the sidewalk and took off down the road towards the lot. The only place Johnny would run to right now.

"Johnny!" Pony called out when he reached the lot. He looked around and found a lump lying on an old seat cushion. Pony took off towards the lump, fingers crossed that it was Johnnycakes. "Johnny, is that you?" Pony asked, reaching the lump. There was no movement, but sure enough, it was Johnny. His back was to Ponyboy, and his face was hidden underneath his jeans jacket.

"Go away, Pony," Johnny said. Pony disobeyed and got on his knees.

"What wrong, Johnnycakes?" Pony asked gently. It reminded him of the time they had found Johnny alone and beat-up in the lot. Pony sat his hand on Johnny's side.

"Nothing, Pony, please go away," Johnny said once more.

"No, Johnny. Dally told me to come see what's wrong, and I'm not leaving until I find out," Pony told him sternly. Johnny removed his jacket from his face. He rolled over and stared up at his friend. The pained expression in both his eyes and his face broke Pony's heart. "Johnny, are you all right?" he asked gently. Johnny sat up and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"That g-gang," Johnny answered softly. He but his tongue afterwards; they promised to keep their relationship a secret, but he was about to tell Pony, and who knew if Pony can keep a secret like that.

"What about the gang?" Pony asked once more. Johnny took a deep breath and ran his hand through his heavily greased hair.

"Do you promise ya won't tell anyone?" Johnny asked in return. Pony nodded his head and stared at his friend. "Well, I don't like how the gang is hittin' on her; she seems to be likin' it too. I-I don't like that." Johnny finished with a sigh. He glanced at his friend who was staring at him with a smirk.

"You like her too, don't 'cha?" Ponyboy asked, still with that smirk. Johnny glared at him.

"Well, I should, Pony. She's my girlfriend," Johnny replied. His expression changed quickly. Pony's smirk changed quickly into a shocked expression.

"H-How long have you - . . . You two are d-dating?!" Pony cried. Johnny nodded his head and bit his cheek. "How long?! When did you plan on telling everyone?" Johnny stared at Ponyboy and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how long. For the past hour, I guess," he answered. Ponyboy's expression softened, and he nodded sadly.

"Are you gonna tell the other guys, so they stop hittin' on her?" Johnny shrugged.

"I don't want them to tease me, but I hate seeing them do that to her," he explained. Pony gripped his shoulder.

"You should tell them, or I will," Pony said. He got up off his knees and took off back to his house. Johnny's eyes widened, and he quickly jumped up.

"Pony!" Johnny shouted loudly. Pony kept running, so then Johnny took off running back to the Curtis' house.

XxXxXxX

The guys continued hitting on me. Nobody seemed to notice the disappearance of their two friends.

"I wonder if they plan on coming back soon," Dallas muttered to himself. My eyes remained glued to the door, and I slowly nodded.

"So, Jenna, you wanna have a good time?" Two-Bit asked smirking. Steve and Soda elbowed each of his sides. "Ouch!" Two-Bit cried. "How come Soda can use a suggestive pick-up line, but when I try, I get elbowed?"

"That wasn't a pick-up line, Two-Bit. You were asking to get hurt," Dallas answered casually.

"I'd get with any guy who said that to me," Two-Bit mutter to himself.

"I don't see why you're still tryin' after yer date with her," Steve said.

"Shut up, Steve!" Two-Bit shouted. "You guys didn't have a good date either!" Soda leaned back against his chair and smiled.

"We had a good date," he bragged.

"Too bad she almost got jumped by the soc afterwards," Dallas interrupted. Steve and Two-Bit started laughing their heads off.

"She almost got jumped, and you call that a good date, Soda?" Steve asked, trying to regain composure. Soda slouched down and frowned.

"Before that, we had a good time. Besides, Johnny was there. He saved her," Soda said softly.

"Why'd you even leave her?" Dallas asked curiously. Soda sighed before explaining his story.

"I lost track of time, and I had to hurry off. I was going to walk her home, but I could've lost my job,"

"You care more about your job than the well-being of your date?" Two-Bit asked.

"No, I don't!" Soda exclaimed. He stopped talking and sighed loudly.

"Guys, lay off. It's not that big of a deal," I said finally.

"But you almost got jumped," Steve said. I tore my attention away from the door and looked at him.

"I almost got jumped, but I didn't," I answered simply. "Soda, don't beat yourself up over it." I told him. He nodded his head sadly.

"I'm awful sorry though," he sighed. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I know you are, but don't let it bother you. I wasn't mad," I told him. Soda looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, if you say so," he replied, flashing his signature goofy smile. The door knob twisted open, and everyone quickly turned towards the door. Hopefully it was Pony and Johnny.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**three reviews for chapter fourteen!**

**check out my other stories too. It'd mean a lot. :)**


	14. Secrets Can't Last Forever

**Warning: this chapter is not the greatest. I'm not just saying that either. I'm not very happy with it. If you're not happy with it, please don't flame. But who knows? Maybe you'll like it. **

**Enjoy chapter fourteen. When you get done reading, please review. It'll make my day. :) Three reviews for chapter fifteen!**

* * *

Johnny and Pony tried to slip back into the house. Sadly for them, everyone was watching them.

"What's wrong with Johnnycake?" Soda asked curiously. Pony glanced at Johnny; Johnny looked at me. I nodded my head and waited to see how he announced it.

"When ya guys were flirtin' with Jenna," he replied sadly. The gang looked at him funny.

"What about us flirtin' with her?" Steve asked confused. Johnny took a deep breath and sighed. Pony wrapped an arm around Johnny's shoulders.

"I think what Johnny is tryin' to say is that he doesn't like you guys hittin' on his girlfriend," Pony interrupted, taking over for Johnny. The guys stared at him with big, wide eyes.

"W-What?" Two-Bit asked. His grey eyes were filled with pain and sadness. Pony nodded his head and looked at his friend.

"Isn't that right, Johnny?" he asked. Johnny weakly nodded his head and avoided eye contact with the gang.

"You two are really datin'?" Dallas asked, turning to face me. I looked back at him and nodded. His eyes filled with anger and fury. "We are going to be talkin' about this when we leave." he muttered. Soda got up from his seat and hurried down the hall.

"Who should go after him?" Steve asked. We all looked around at each other. Finally, I stood up.

"I'll go talk to him," I announced. I headed for the hall Soda ran down and came to a closed door. I knocked loudly and waited for a response.

"It's open," Soda called sadly. I pushed open the door and entered. Soda looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "Go away." he said once he recognized me.

"Soda, no, we need to talk," I told him gently. He sat upward and looked at me.

"What's there to talk about? You led me on to believe that you liked me. Jenna, we kissed. You kissed me back," he argued.

"Look, you were sitting on top of me when we kissed. I had no way to stop that. I know I kissed back, and I shouldn't have," I replied. I sat down next to him on the bed. I leaned against him and sighed. "I'm really sorry Sodapop Curtis. Do you forgive me? Am I forgiven?" I begged. Soda wrapped his arm around me and sighed.

"I guess you're right," Soda said. "I'm sorry for kissing you in the first place . . ."

"I never said I didn't like it," I interrupted. "I'm really sorry though Soda."

"Don't be. I understand. You don't like me in that way . . ."

"I use to though, and then I went out with Johnny, and we're so similar . . . Gosh. I'm sorry again, Soda!" I pulled away from him quickly. Sometimes I didn't know when to stop talking, and most of the stuff I said, I didn't think about how it'd affect other people. I cautiously looked up at him, and he looked amused.

"You use to like me until Johnny came around?" he asked. I nodded my head and felt guilty. Once that was put out into the open, Soda smiled his signature goofy smile.

"That darn Cade. He stole my girl," Soda joked. "I guess I'll have to beat him up." Soda and I both laughed softly. I was shocked that he didn't take offense to the other stuff I said. Soda and I stood up from his bed.

"I'm still really really really sorry about everything I said," I told him. Soda continued to smile at me.

"Hey, we're even now," he replied. I looked up at him and gave him a funny look.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Because of me, you almost got jumped, but now because of this situation, we're even." Soda explained. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think those situations are similar in how bad it was to count as being even," I replied. Soda looked at me funny.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"If you're comparing them based on how bad they were, I don't think you could consider us even," I further explained. Soda nodded his head.

"That makes a lot more sense!" he exclaimed. I nodded my head and laughed.

"Should we get back out there with them before they suspect something?" Soda nodded his head, and we left the room. Everyone was staring at us when we left the hall.

"What was wrong Pepsi?" Darry asked curiously, turning to look at us. Soda and I both shook our heads.

"Nothing," Soda said.

"It was just a big misunderstanding," I replied. I walked over and took a seat next to Johnny and snuggled up to him. All of the guys around us, except Darry and Dallas, looked insanely jealous. Johnny wrapped a possessive around me to show I was his. The guys backed down when I laid my head on his shoulder, and we held a semi-normal conversation.

"What are potato chips made of?" Two-Bit asked curiously, watching Steve stuff his mouth.

"They're made from potatoes," Pony replied. Two-Bit looked at him dumbfounded.

"So, does that make them vegetables? Vegetables are healthy, so does that mean potato chips are healthy?" he continued on with a ton of questions.

"Two-Bit, they're not healthy," I said. "They're deep fried and covered in salt."

"What if they weren't deep fried or covered in salt?" he asked.

"Then they'd just be potatoes," Darry said.

"But those are healthy," Two-Bit commented. Steve groaned loudly.

"Yes, Two-Bit, potato chips are healthy," he lied. Johnny chuckled quietly.

"See, I told you all!" Two-Bit exclaimed happily. No one argued this time. We were all done with this conversation because he obviously wasn't going to get it through his thick head that they weren't healthy.

* * *

**See? I told you all... buuuuuut,**

**review loves. :)**

**three reviews for chapter fifteen. :)**


	15. Not Another Attack

**My author's note is going to be pretty short because this chapter is pretty crazy. ;) That's all I'm going to say.**

**Enjoy chapter fifteen. When you get done reading, please review. :) I'm changing it, ****_four_**** reviews for chapter sixteen. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Outsiders; I only own my character.**

* * *

Dallas and I left the Curtis' house an hour or so later. When Johnny kissed me good-bye, he got furious and ripped me away from him. Now we were walking back to Buck's, and he was silent for a good majority of the walk.

"What's your problem?" I asked rudely. Dallas ignored me and continued walking. "Seriously, what's your problem with me dating Johnny?" Dallas sighed and glared at me.

"My problem is that you're probably going to break his heart. You're Johnny's first girlfriend, and I don't want you to really hurt him," Dallas explained. I shook my head and frowned.

"Dal, I would never hurt him," I explained. Dallas nodded his head slowly.

"I know you probably won't; I remember how you'd always play with that one doll when you were little, and whenever someone offered you a new one you'd reject it. You were passionate about that doll. Please be the same with Johnny. Please never leave him for someone else," Dallas begged.

"I will, Dal. I don't ever plan on leaving him. He means too much to me, and hurting him would kill me," I replied. I looked at my older cousin and noticed the slight smile on his lips.

"Johnny is a good kid. I couldn't stand to see the kid hurt. The way his old man beats him makes me sick and furious. Sometimes I wish I could go off on him. I wish I could beat him with his own belt and show him what it feels like. Johnny won't let me though. I don't understand why," Dallas trailed off. He stared at the ground sadly as we walked to Buck's. "So please, please don't hurt him; he doesn't deserve it." I felt tears spring to my eyes. I didn't understand how Johnny could live like that everyday.

"Is that why he basically lives in the lot?" I asked dumbly. I was shocked when Dallas only nodded. I figured he'd glare and yell at me.

"He needs a good home. I'd take the kid in, but I'm hardly around it seems," Dallas sighed. We soon reached Buck's and headed to our room. Well, only I did. Dallas stayed down in the bar area. It was going on eight o'clock, so the bar would be filling up soon. After today's events, I decided to try and go to sleep. I slipped into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I stared at the wall and allowed my mind to wander. Hopefully my thoughts would put me to sleep.

XxXxXxX

Around an hour or so later, Buck's bar was starting to get crazy. I was half asleep, but the increased music volume caused me to wake up. I stared up towards the ceiling. There was absolute no hope in me falling back asleep any time soon. I kicked the blankets off and crawled out of bed. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and slipped into my previous dress. I needed some fresh air, so I was going for a walk. The fear that I could easily be hurt wasn't set in my mind. In fact, I didn't care at the moment because I was getting a headache due to the fact that Buck was blaring Hank Williams. I stepped into my shoes and left the room. Hopefully Dallas wouldn't mind my absence. Several people pushed past me to get upstairs. All of them were more than likely drunk and going to make out in a bedroom. I nearly dodged the older teens and slipped through the chaos cluttering up the bar. To my surprise, I slipped out the door with ease. Several cars filled the dirt parking lot, and more people were heading for the building. I didn't understand what was so popular about this place. It was rundown and disgusting in my opinion. The people looked at me as I passed by them. They were probably curious as to why I was leaving without a boy. I wished I had a boy. My boy. My Johnny. I continued walking and heard a few girls say some stuff about me.

"She's asking to get attacked by a soc," one whispered. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I reached the edge of Buck's property and took off running. At this point, I didn't know where I was going. I needed to get away. The cool Tulsa air burned my lungs. I slowed down a lot when I reached town. Nobody was out; that shocked me for it only being nine fifteen at night. A car started to trail behind me, and panic was rising within my system. I should have stayed on Buck's property. I shouldn't have left. I stood up straight and tried to remain calm. I quickly changed courses and decided to head to Pony's house.

"Please go away," I said quietly to myself. I picked up the pace and came towards the lot. I foolishly wondered if someone would save me again. The boys emerged from the car in the same spot as last time. They surrounded me at the edge of the lot.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little greaser?" one asked in a mocking voice. I avoided eye contact and focused on a rock on the ground.

"What's the matter? Did your filthy greaser boyfriend cut your tongue off?" another asked.

"Maybe she'll talk with good old rusty to her throat. Get her boys," I tried to make a run for it, but they had me in an instant. They held me up off the ground, and one of them approached me with a knife. It was all like last time. The same thing was happening except this time, they'd probably kill me. A shadow appeared behind the soc with a knife.

"Put her down," like last time, someone had come to save me. The socs all tore their attention away from me and to the other person. It was Johnny.

"You and what army, greaser?" the soc laughed. Johnny held his knife out towards the boys. In the street light, I noticed his swallow nervously.

"I said let her go, and I ain't gonna ask again," Johnny said sternly. He rushed the socs, and they quickly stepped back, even the one with his own knife. "I will not hesitate to stab ya." The main soc sighed.

"Whatever," he muttered. Johnny charged forward again. His eyes widened, and before I knew it, I was greeted with the cold pavement. The soc ran off, and Johnny quickly ran to my side. He got down on the ground and helped me sit up. Tears formed in my eyes, and I held back the urge to cry.

"Are you hurt?" Johnny asked, helping me sit up. Tears raced down my cheeks.

"I'm fine. I'm just so stupid! I should've known they would try to hurt me again, but I didn't listen to myself. Gosh, I can be so dumb sometimes!" I cried, burying my face in my hands. Johnny wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him. I leaned against his shoulder and cried my eyes out.

"Don't beat yourself up over this," he whispered, running his hand up and down my arm. "Why were you out anyway?" I picked my head up and wiped my eyes.

"Buck's loud music was giving me a headache, so I decided to go for a walk," I explained. Johnny held me close to him.

"Is your headache gone?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head against his shoulder. "Here. Let me walk you back to Buck's." Both of us stood up and began the fifteen minute walk back to the bar my cousin lived at. Johnny held my hand tightly the whole way there.

"Johnny," I said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay the night with me?" Johnny looked at me and happily nodded his head.

"I sure will," he answered, kissing my cheek. I felt myself starting to smile, and we walked the rest of the way in silence. Johnny Cade was something special.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**four reviews for chapter sixteen.**


	16. Green-Eyed Monster

**Happy Monday! :)**

**It's been a couple days, and I'm in the updating mood, so I decided to add this story to my updating list! I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**When you get done reading, please review. :) Three reviews for chapter seventeen.**

**Also, while you're waiting for the next chapter, you all should check out my Cherry / Steve story, and tell me how I'm doing on that. ;) No? Okay...**

* * *

I rolled over and found Johnny slipping into his jacket. He looked up and noticed I was staring at him.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked quietly. I shook my head and slowly sat up. I glanced towards the ground and found Dallas fast asleep.

"No, you didn't. What time is it?"

"It's like 7:30 in the morning," Johnny answered.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Are you leaving?" I crawled out of bed and walked over to him.

"I am. I don't wanna bother you and Dally anymore," Johnny answered. I grabbed a hold of his shoulder and frowned.

"Johnny, you're not bothering us," I promised. He wrapped his arm around my waist and shrugged.

"I'm just going to leave. I'll see you later," Johnny hugged me tightly and kissed me.

"Thanks for saving me again last night," I said, kissing his cheek. Johnny looked at me and smiled.

"Don't mention it," We both separated, and Johnny slipped out the door. He looked at me one last time and smiled. "See you later."

"I'll come by later if you don't mind," he said. I shook my head and smiled. Johnny gave a quick nodded and headed off. I shut the door behind him and turned around. Dallas was staring up at me.

"I notice he spent the night. I was sober enough to notice him curled up to you. What happened last night?" Dallas asked. I walked back over to the bed and crawled onto the blankets.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. Dal rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"I ain't stupid. Johnny saved you. Did you get jumped by the soc again?" Dallas asked me. I played with the blankets and remained silent. "You did, didn't you? When are you going to learn that you can't walk by yourself? The soc won't hesitate jumping you. You're lucky Johnny was there again . . ." I glared at my older cousin.

"I'm not a baby," I told him. Dallas stopped talking and looked at me.

"What'd you say?" he asked. His voice was slowly growing in volume, and I felt like I was pressing my luck.

"I said that I'm not a baby," I repeated. His eyes narrowed.

"I never said you were a baby. I'm just sayin' you need to be more carefully. Like I said before, you are very lucky Johnny somehow managed to scare those groups of soc off twice." I nodded my head and lied back.

"Dallas, are you mad?" I asked curiously. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed his shrug his shoulders.

"I mean, I understand why ya left, but you shouldn't have walked around town like that," he answered. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I know . . . It's just I wasn't thinking, and I was feeling fearless, and I guess some of me wanted to see Johnny," I told him. Dallas sighed and nodded his head.

"I should've known," Dallas mumbled. I looked at him and offered an innocent smile.

XxXxXxX

Johnny and Pony each grabbed a box of popcorn and went to find their seats. Some new movie featuring Paul Newman came out recently, and Pony didn't want to go alone, so Johnny, being the nice friend he is, offered to go with.

"Thanks for comin' with me," Pony said happily. Johnny merely nodded his head and smiled in return.

"No problem, Ponyboy," he finally decided to answer. Pony squirmed around in his seat until he finally got comfortable. Once situated, he turned towards his best friend. Johnny stared at the screen and pretended to not notice Pony's intense stare.

"So, you and Jenna are perfect for each other," he announced randomly. Johnny turned and looked at him funnily.

"Thanks, Pone," Johnny responded. Pony nodded slightly and forced a small smile.

"You're really lucky to have her as your girl and all," Johnny stared into his green eyes and noticed a small flash of pain.

"She's somethin' special. Ain't she, Pony?" Johnny asked him. Pony nodded sadly but still forced a smile.

"She's the greatest," he answered. "Did you hear about our date?" Johnny stared at him with no expression on his face. Pony took this as an initiative to continue. "Both of us had so much fun. We were throwing popcorn at each other, and then we ended up gettin' kicked out." Johnny continued to stare at him, trying to retain all of this information.

"Wait . . ." he started slowly. "You went on a date with my girl?" he asked. Pony nodded. Seconds later, his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! It was before you two became a thing," he expanded. Johnny nodded his head. He knew that. It was one of those things he knew but didn't realize. "You know we all went out with her, right? Well, everyone except Darry." Pony went on. Johnny stared at him.

"Yeah, I know, Pony," he answered. "I remember hearin' about how horrible Two-Bit and Steve's dates went." Johnny smiled. Ponyboy started to chuckle quietly.

"Those were so funny," he smiled too. "I wish I could've witnessed it all happen." Johnny nodded and looked towards the big screen.

"That would have been really funny," Johnny agreed. Pony nodded his head before stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Johnny turned and watched his friend. Several pieces missed his mouth and fell to either the floor or onto his clothes. Pony turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked through a mouthful of popcorn. Johnny shook his head and laughed.

"Nothing," he said, trying to stifle his laughter. Pony only shrugged and turned towards the screen. Johnny copied his actions. The movie film started to roll, and everyone stopped talking. Johnny stared intently at the screen, popping a couple piece of popcorn into his mouth every now and then.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**Just so you guys know, the title name has nothing to do with Ponyboy; it's just a nickname for jealous people. I'm not trying to insult Pony. hahah**


	17. Date Gone Wrong

**In honor of getting released thirty minutes early from school, I'm here to update ****_all_**** of my stories. :)**

**I also posted a one-shot. It'd mean a lot if you all checked it out and told me how it was. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter. When you get done reading, please review. :) Your feedback makes my day.**

* * *

Johnny and I both decided to spend some time together, so we were on our way to The Dingo. Johnny held on tightly to my hand; it was like he was afraid someone would take me away, or I would leave him.

"Johnny, are you all right?" I asked, looking over at him. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at the sidewalk ahead. "You're acting different." I sighed. Shortly after, Johnny sighed as well.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. It's just . . . You know how I went to the movie house with Pony last night?" I nodded my head and glanced up at the scene around us. The Dingo sign was in view.

"What about it?" I asked, looking at the bright neon sign.

"He was talkin' an awful lot about you. He kept sayin' 'bout how we are perfect for each other . . ." he started.

"What's so bad about that, Johnnycakes?" I interrupted. Johnny looked at me and frowned.

"I wasn't finished. I mean, nothin' is wrong with that, but then he was sayin' about how you and him had so much fun. I-I think he's jealous that you two ain't datin'. I dunno, it was hurtin' me how he kept talkin' about you two," I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about. It didn't work out between him and me. Besides, we're perfect for each other, remember?" I asked. Johnny nodded his head and smiled. We reached The Dingo, and being the gentleman he is, Johnny held the door open for me. I stepped inside and froze. The restaurant was filled a ton of greasers. Not that anything was wrong with that; greasers didn't bother me. The problem was, they all looked big and scary. Johnny stepped in behind me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me off to a booth in the corner, so no one could bother us. When we were situated, Johnny leaned forward over the table.

"These greasers are kind of scary, ain't they?" Johnny asked, so no one could hear him. I looked around the restaurant and nodded.

"They really scare me," I whispered back. A couple of guys eyed me hungrily. Johnny turned around to see who I was looking at.

"Those are the Brumly boys. They are true hoods. Their English ain't good. Heck, it's worse than mine!" Johnny explained, turning to face me. The boys that Johnny identified as the Brumly boys got up from their stools and looked at each other before moving towards us.

"Johnny, they're coming over here," I whispered to him. My body was beginning to tense. Those boys were intimidating and scary, and they looked dangerous. Johnny spun around in his seat and made a small noise in his throat.

"Hey," one of them said in an overly friendly voice. "How about you leave yer little friend and come with us." I quickly looked away from them and back towards Johnny. He was looking at me sadly, but then his expression changed, and he turned to glare at the other boys.

"Go away," Johnny said sternly. He wasn't messing around. He never acted this way, so I knew he was serious. The boys laughed loudly. They laughs were loud and deep.

"C'mon, we're all greasers. We ain't causin' no trouble. We just want to show yer friend a good time," another one explained.

"She isn't my friend; she's my girlfriend. Go away," Johnny said again. I slid over towards the boys. Johnny looked at me like I was crazy when I got out. I slipped past the boys and grabbed Johnny's hand. Both of us then darted towards the door. We weren't sure if they were following us, so we continued.

"We need to go tell Dallas," I suggested, slowing down to a slow walk.

"What's Dally gonna do?" Johnny asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, but we need to tell him," I answered. Johnny didn't argue, so we hurried to Buck's place.

XxXxXxX

Dallas stormed out of us Buck's and hurried towards The Dingo. After hearing what Johnny just explained, he was furious. He wasn't about to let those Brumly boys get away with whatever they did. Johnny didn't make it quite clear what happened. All Dallas knew was that they were trying to lure his cousin away from Johnny. He knew what they wanted to do too. Those Brumly boys were hardly ever sober, and they were more than likely going to take her away, so they could make-out and other stuff. He wasn't about to let that happen. Dallas reached The Dingo and stormed inside. Sure enough, the Brumly boys were still there. They were sitting around as if nothing happened. Dallas stormed over to them and spun them around. He grabbed their leader by his collar and got in his face.

"Don't you dare pull that shit with my cousin again," he growled. The Brumly boy stared at him and a small smirk forced on his face.

"I dunno what yet talkin' 'bout, Winston," he answered. He played the innocent card, but Dallas wasn't buying it. Dally pulled his fist back and swung hard, making contact with the boy's jaw. Several workers ran into the kitchen to contact the police probably. Dally didn't care; he punched the boy again. Normally he wouldn't turn against his own kind, but when you're dealing with these boys, Dallas made an acceptation. The police were there seconds later. They raced into the hang-out and ran towards Dally. An officer grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled them behind Dally's body. Another officer wiped out handcuffs and latched them onto his wrists. Great, Dallas was being arrested when his cousin needed his.

"You're under arrest," an officer hissed in his ear. Dallas glared at the Brumly brothers with an evil smirk. That was so worth it. The officer jerked his around and forced him out of the building. It didn't even bother Dallas that everyone was staring at him. It was so worth it.

* * *

**review loves. :)**

**One in the Same & Two of Us will be updated later!**


	18. One Problem After Another

**Instead of updating One in the Same, I decided to update this story. It's be a good number of days, and we must continue with the story. ;) Besides, this story is almost over, so we might as well continue it, eh?**

**So, I hope you all like this chapter. When you get done reading, please review. I adore everything you guys have to say. :)**

* * *

I paced back and forth in front of the door while playing with a strand of my hair. Buck had just given us the news that Dallas had been arrested. Johnny sat on the bed, lost in his own thoughts.

"I don't know if I can handle him being gone so long," I mumbled to myself. Buck said that he was going to be in for thirty-five days. "That's too long to be on my own." Johnny finally looked up at me.

"Are you going to be all right without your cousin?" he asked. I stopped pacing and looked at him. I merely shrugged my shoulders and continued playing with my hair. That was another habit of mine when I was nervous or upset.

"I don't know. I'd like to think I'd be all right, but that's too long on my own," I answered. Johnny stared past me and focused on the wall. He watched it like it was going to give him an answer.

"Wait a minute . . ." Johnny whispered to himself. He tore his attention away from the wall and back to my face.

"What? What is it, Johnny? Did you think of something?" I asked him. I walked over towards the bed and sat next to him. He looked at me happily with a big smile.

"Why don't I just stay here with you?" he asked me. "I mean, if you don't mind, I could just stay with you until Dally gets out." I looked at him and held back a smile.

"Sure, I don't mind. You have to promise that you won't leave at seven o'clock in the morning though," I answered. Johnny's cheeks changed colors to a light pink.

"I won't do that to ya," he promised. I leaned forward and threw my arms around his neck.

"Now we have more of a reason to spend time together!" I exclaimed happily. Johnny hugged my back tightly and sighed happily.

"Yeah," he agreed. Johnny pulled away from me a couple seconds later. He then began to look around the room frantically for something.

"What's wrong? What are you looking for?" I asked, playing with the buttons on his jacket.

"I need a clock. Pony had a track meet at one, and he wanted me to come watch," he explained.

"I thought track ended when school was over," I said. Johnny nodded.

"It does, but there is a summer team," Johnny replied. He crawled off the bed and pulled me off with him. Johnny pulled me in for one last hug.

"I'll be back later. Pony will probably want to hang out, so it'll be later," I nodded my head. Johnny and I both leaned towards each other and met in the middle. Despite the fact that he had to leave, our kiss wasn't quick. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I held on tightly to his collar and found myself starting to smile. Johnny pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I thought you had to leave quickly," I teased. Johnny stared into my eyes and smiled.

"Pony won't mind if I'm a little late," he answered. Both of us separated. Johnny looked at me and smiled. "I'll see you later." he slipped out the door, but then he quickly peeked back in. "I love you, Jenna." my heart sped up, and I tried my best to remain calm. That was the first time he's ever told me he loved me.

"I love you too, Johnnycake," I smiled. He rolled his eyes and slipped back out the door. I collapsed onto my bed with a big, goofy smile. Someone actually loved me.

XxXxXxX

I stepped into the Curtis house in hopes of someone being home or here. I automatically knew Pony wouldn't be home, but maybe Soda was.

"Hello?" I called out. I shut the door behind me.

"I'm in the kitchen," someone responded. I walked through the living room and dining room and stepped into the kitchen. Darry was standing at the stove.

"Hey, Darry," I greeted.

"Hello, Jenna," he responded, staring intently at the grilled cheese sandwich on the griddle.

"Is Soda home?" I asked him curiously. Darry shook his head and looked at me.

"No, he's at work. He told me what happened," Great, Darry probably hated me now.

"Look, Darry, I do feel really bad about everything, but please don't hate me," I pleaded. Darry started laughing.

"I don't hate ya, Jenna. It's just, Soda is still really heartbroken over the whole thing," he explained. I nodded my head.

"Do you think he'll want to talk to me?" I asked. Darry nodded his head.

"I don't see why not. He's not mad at you. He's just sad," he replied.

"All right. I think I'm going to go talk to him," I paused. "Dallas got thrown into jail." Darry looked up at me.

"What did he do?"

"Some greasers from the Brumly boys were bothering Johnny and me, so we told Dallas, and the rest is unclear," I explained. Darry sighed and shook his head.

"When will that kid learn?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm going to go find Soda though. See you later, Dar," he said bye to me, and I hurried off to go find Soda. It wouldn't be hard since he was at work, and I was getting better at navigating my way around Tulsa. I walked down the street, and no one bothered me. Then again, no one was out. I thought of Soda's reaction when I were to walk in. In all honestly, I was afraid. Maybe Darry had no idea what he was talking about; maybe Soda was mad at me. When the DX came into view, I started freaking out, but I didn't run away. I continued walking. It was time to talk to Soda.

* * *

**Guys, Sweep the Leg by No More Kings is seriously one of the greatest songs I've ever heard, but then again, I'm in love with The Karate Kid. lol :)**

**Review loves. :)**


	19. What Did He Do

**So, I'm back with another update. I'm really sorry it's been forever since my last update. I told myself that I was going to update on the 18th (Matt's birthday), but I got busy, and I truly am sorry. But I'm back, so I hope you all forgive me. :)**

**When you get done reading, please review. :) If I get enough feedback, I'll update faster!**

* * *

When I arrived at the DX, Steve was the only one out front at the counter. The bell above the door sang out, so Steve's head shot up quickly towards me. A big smile slowly grew onto his face.

"Hello, Jenna," he said happily. I advanced towards the counter with a small smile on my face.

"Good afternoon, Steve," I greeted, leaning against the counter.

"What bring you in today?" Steve asked, wiping part of the counter down. I looked at him with a serious expression.

"I need to talk to Soda. Where's he at?" Steve glanced into the garage, and then he looked back at me.

"I'll go get him, but he's been pretty upset lately," Steve shared. I nodded my head pretending it was new information. Steve sat his towel down and wandered into the garage. I tapped my fingers on the counter in some sort of rhythm. I heard voices emerge from the garage, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Moments later, Soda appeared from the back. He held on tightly to a dirty towel and wiped the grease off his fingers. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, Miss. Jenna," Soda greeted happily. Despite all the happiness in his voice, I noticed the pain in his eyes.

"Hello, Sodapop Curtis," I responded. Soda tossed the towel on the counter next to Steve's.

"What can I do for you today, ma'am?" he asked, leaning against the counter. I stood back up and looked into his eyes.

"Darry told me everything. He said about how you're heartbroken, and I feel really bad," I explained. Soda merely shrugged.

"I'm fine, Jenna. Don't worry about me. You have Johnny to worry about," Soda insisted. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Soda, I care about you too. Besides Johnny and Dallas, you're my closest friend," I said, laying my hand on his. Soda sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It hurts me when you're sad."

"You shouldn't worry about me," he answered. "I'm fine."

"Soda," I sighed. "I worry about you because I care about you."

"Thanks, Jenna, that means a lot," he finally said. Soda looked at me and smiled. I stood on the tips of my toes and leaned forward to kiss Soda's cheek. I gave him a quick peck, and when I pulled away, his cheeks were right red. I looked at his face and started laughing.

Pony's track meet ended about as quickly as it started. Johnny stood up from his seat in the bleachers and went to find his friend. Johnny followed the stairs downward. At the end of the concrete stairs, he stepped forward and onto the track and looked around. To his disadvantage, everyone was taller than him. Several people turned and glared at him. It didn't bother Johnny because they were socs. He continued to search for his friend when he finally noticed Pony's dark hair.

"Ponyboy!" Johnny called out. Pony spun around and smiled at his friend. Johnny approached him and noticed he was talking to an older man.

"You're an amazing runner, kid. If you keep it up, you'll earn a scholarship," the man said. Pony looked up at him with a big smile

"Thanks, sir," he responded. The guy gave Pony a smile before turning and walking away. Pony turned around to look at his friend. "Did you hear that?" he asked happily. Johnny nodded.

"Yes, I did. That's great, Pony!" Johnny exclaimed in response. Pony beamed at his accomplishment.

"I think to celebrate we should go to the DX to get a pack of weeds.

"Don't 'cha want to go home and shower first?" Johnny asked him. Pony shook his head.

"Nah, I'll shower tonight before I go to bed. Now, are you reading to go?"

"I sure am," Johnny answered. Both boys turned and headed in the direction of the DX. It was only a five minute walk from the school, but to Pony, it felt like more than that.

"It's so hot out," Ponyboy whined. Johnny absentmindedly agreed. "How are you wearing that jacket?"

"It's only hot because you just got done runnin'. It's actually kind of chilly out," he responded. Pony waved his hand in front of his face as a fan in hopes of some sort of relief. Both of them soon approached the DX.

"Look, Pony. It's the answer to your prayers," Johnny laughed. Pony rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics.

"Hey, lets sneak up on Soda," Pony suggested. Johnny agreed, and they both hid behind the door. Thankfully only one side of the door was covered in windows, and the other side wasn't. It was a weird design, but it helped the boys at moments like this. Johnny and Pony stood up and peered into the window. "Hey, it's Jenna." Pony said. Johnny started smiling until he realized what was going on.

"P-Pony, she's k-kissing Soda," Johnny cried. Tears began to fill his eyes, and he quickly pulled back. Pony turned to look at his friend.

"Are you all right, Johnnycake?" Pony asked, laying his hand on his friend's shoulder. Johnny hit it away and took of running. Pony knew he should have followed, but his legs weren't moving. He watched Johnny run away. Soon, he ran out of Pony's view.

* * *

**review loves. :)**


	20. Explanation to the Situation

**Divine**_  
Chapter Twenty_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Pony stared at me with the hint of a frown. After searching all of Tulsa, I gave up on trying to find Johnny. Before I started heading back to Buck's, I decided to go see if the Curtis boys had an idea where he was at. No one knew, except Pony. I grabbed Pony by the wrist and dragged him to his and Soda's room. We both took a seat on his bed, and I tried to get him to talk.

"Pony, please tell me where Johnny is. You were with him last," I begged. He shook his head sadly and sighed.

"That's the thing. I was with him last, but I don't know where he ran off to. As soon as he saw you kiss Soda, he took off. I didn't follow him or anythin'," he explained to me. I played with my fingers and stared at the ground.

"Where does Johnny normally go when his father is abusing him?" I asked curiously. I looked up and stared him in the eyes. Pony looked around the room nervously, as if he weren't suppose to divulge his best friend's location. "Pony, please. I need to make things better." I begged. He sighed once more.

"He might be at the lot," he finally said. I jumped up from his bed. "I'm not sure. He may have gone home too, but I highly doubt that." I started walking towards the door. When I noticed Pony wasn't following, I turned around.

"Well, are you coming with me or not?" I asked. Pony looked at me.

"Do you really want me to come?" I nodded my head. He got up from his seat and followed me out to the living room. The whole gang, with the exception of Dallas and Johnny, were gathered there. Soda and Steve were playing poker, Darry was reading the newspaper, and Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse. "We're going to the lot." Pony announced. Everyone looked up from their activities.

"Be careful, guys. It's going on six thirty, and it's getting dark out," Soda warned. We both nodded our heads and walked out the door.

"So, he's either at the lot or at home?" I asked confirming the information. Pony nodded.

"He's more than likely at the lot, so we'll check there. Mainly because his house scares me, and Darry doesn't like me going there too much," he explained. Both of us began down the street in complete silence. We scanned the area for any signs of our friends. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up.

"Are you mad at me, Pony?" I asked quietly. He shook his head slowly.

"Nah, I ain't mad . . . But I bet Johnny is," he answered. The last part came out as a whisper. I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it, but I did.

"I hope he understands. I didn't mean anything by it. It was the least I could do for accidentally leading Soda on," I sighed. "Gosh, I can be so stupid sometimes." Ponyboy stopped walking.

"Wait, what'd you and Soda do?" he asked curiously. I stopped walking too and turned to look at him.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Do you promise?" I was serious. This was new. I wasn't very serious often, but I meant it tonight. Ponyboy nodded his head.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," he promised. I looked towards the ground and began telling my story.

"Well, I came over to your house one day to see if you wanted to hang out, but Soda was the only one home. We decided to hang out together, and then we started wrestling. He pinned me down and crawled on top of me. Then, he, um, he k-kissed me," I explained. I slowly picked my head up to make eye contact. Ponyboy looked angry.

"You cheated on Johnny!" he shouted angrily. I looked at him funny.

"What?" I asked. Finally, I realized what he was talking about. "No, Pony, this was before we started dating." I continued. He started to relax, and soon, he looked emotionless once again.

"Oh . . ." he said. I nodded my head, and the two of us continued walking. We reached the lot and headed for the old car seat.

"Do you see him?" I asked quietly. Ponyboy stood on the tips of his toes and looked around.

"Yes, I found him," he replied, pointing towards a tree. Sure enough, a small figure was leaning against it. I took off running towards it; Pony followed close behind me.

"Johnny!" I shouted loudly. He looked up at me, and for the first time ever, I witnessed him cry. I reached him and got on my knees. "What's wrong?" I mentally hit myself. I knew very well what was wrong with him. Johnny wiped at his tears and looked at me.

"I saw you kiss Soda," he explained sadly. My heart broke in two.

"Johnny, I kissed his cheek. It didn't mean anything . . ." I went on and continued explaining the situation. Johnny looked away from me and towards the ground. I slowly faded out and stared at him. He remained silent. He silently stared at the ground. Ponyboy stood behind me.

"She's telling the truth, Johnny," he told his friend. Johnny looked up at Pony and then at me.

"Do you forgive me?" He continued staring at me. Johnny stared me straight in the eyes and remained quiet. The silence was killing me.

"Johnnycake?" Pony asked. Johnny tore his attention away from me and looked onward to Ponyboy. "Do you forgive her?" he asked again. Johnny sighed and looked back at me. "Come on, Johnny. The silence is killing both of us." I've had enough. I leaned forward and crashed my lips onto his. I wrapped my hand around the back on his neck and grabbed onto his collar with the other. Johnny was shocked by my sudden burst of affection. Soon, he started kissing back. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. The two of us continued going at it in the middle of an abandoned lot. "All right . . . Well, I'm going to assume that you two made up. So, I'll see you both later." Pony said awkwardly. I heard his feet on the concrete, and then he was gone. Shortly after Pony disappeared, we separated.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you, Johnny," I said sadly. Johnny looked at me with a big, goofy grin.

"I'll admit, I was hurt at first, but I trust and believe you," he replied happily. I looked at him with a small smile, but I still felt bad about the situation. Johnny got up off the ground and pulled me up.

"Do you still want to spend the night?" I asked. He nodded his head. I grabbed a hold of his hand, and the two of us headed back to Buck's place.

* * *

**One more chapter to go . . . .**

Review loves. :)


	21. New Years with the Gang

**Divine**  
_Chapter Twenty-One_

**Author's Note:** I'm not too sure if it's changed yet, but I did change my pen name. So, don't worry, it's still me. Aside from that, this is the last chapter of this fanfic. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER:**

Darry called the gang together for a New Year's celebration. Thirteen people were crammed together in the tiny living room. A couple of us had to resort to sitting on the floor. I was one of them. I didn't mind; I sat in between Johnny's legs, so he was playing with my hair. Something I absolutely love. Soda's pregnant wife, Sandy, and Steve's fiancée Evie, sat next to me. Darry's wife, Marsha, reentered the room with the couple's two year-old son, Bryon. He took off running towards the couch and climbed into Johnny's lap. Out of all of the boys, Bryon's favorite by far was Johnny. I sat up and turned around to face my boyfriend.

"Bryon, don't you want to see Daddy?" Darry asked from the opposite side of the room. Bryon shook his head and snuggled into Johnny.

"Aw, that's so adorable," Pony's girlfriend, Cathy, cooed.

"Yeah, it's real adorable," Dallas said sarcastically. Cathy turned to glare at the older hood.

"Dallas, you should find a girl and settle down with her, so you can have kids," Cathy teased. Dallas rolled his eyes; everyone knew he hated kids.

"Absolutely not," he mumbled.

"C'mon, Cathy . . . We all know Dallas Winston can't get a girl to save his life," Two-Bit joked. Dallas turned and glared at him.

"I don't see a lady on your lap, Two-Bit," he shot back. "Besides, women tie you down. I need to be able to move without someone constantly down my throat."

"Not all of us are like that. You know that, right, Dallas?" Sandy asked.

"I guess," he said. Soda and Steve ran into the living room with noise makers in their mouths and funny hats on their heads. Each of them held bottles of sparkling grape juice.

"Happy New Year!" they both shouted together. They each blew into their noise maker. Everyone stood up, except Dallas and Two-Bit, and kissed their significant other. Johnny stood up and looked at me happily. He dug around in his pocket and took a deep breath before dropping to one knee. He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it up.

"I'm going to be short and sweet and to the point," he said. "I love you so much, so will you marry me?" Johnny asked. I couldn't speak. Too many emotions were swarming around inside me. Tears formed in my eyes and trickled down my cheek. I weakly nodded my head. Johnny stood back up and slipped the ring onto my finger. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. This was the greatest day ever. I pulled back a little and looked at my fiancé. We both started leaning towards the other and shared a quick kiss.

"Congratulations, Johnny and Jenna!" Soda shouted happily. Both of us pulled back, and Dallas walked over. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder and got down next to Johnny.

"You do anything to my little cousin, and you'll regret it," Dallas warned in a low voice. Johnny turned white like a sheet. Finally, Dal pulled back and started laughing. "I'm just kidding, Johnnycake. You take real good care of her." Sandy, Evie, Cathy, and Marsha rushed over to me and enveloped me into a big hug.

"Yay, you and Johnny are going to get married!" Cathy exclaimed happily.

"We're so happy for you!" Sandy added.

"You two are going to make beautiful babies," Evie laughed.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Marsha finished. The girls released me. Behind us, the guys all had Johnny wrapped up in a big hug.

"Get it in, Johnny!" We all heard Two-Bit shout. Johnny's face turned bright red, and everyone started to laugh.

"Two-Bit," Dallas groaned. The guys all pulled away from Johnny.

"Gosh, our kid brother is growing up," Two-Bit added, putting Johnny in a headlock.

"Get off of me," Johnny cried, struggling to remove his friends arm. Darry came over and separated the two.

"All right, that's enough Two-Bit," he said. Bryon ran over to Johnny who scooped the little boy up into his arms.

"Gradulations, Johnny!" Bryon exclaimed, hugging Johnny tightly. Everyone chuckled at his attempt to pronounce congratulations.

"Thanks, little one," Johnny smiled, ruffling up his hair. This was definitely a perfect start to 1976.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So - How was the ending? Please review!


End file.
